être ou ne pas être amoureuse
by Julie Delon
Summary: la septième année de nos héros peut commencer. au programme: horcruxes, trouver l'amour, sauver le monde, et rester en vie...c'est une supposition sur le tome7 de JKR.bonne lecture
1. prologue: fin tome6

Chapitre 1 : LA TOMBE BLANCHE

Toutes les leçons étaient suspendues, tous les examens reportés à une date ultérieure.

Certains élèves furent retirés précipitamment de Poudlard par leurs parents pendant les deux jours qui suivirent. Les Patil furent partis avant le petit déjeuner du matin suivant la mort de Dumbledore et Zacharias Smith fut escorté hors du chateau par son père à l'air hautain. Seamus Finnigan, d'un autre coté, refusa catégoriquement de rentrer avec sa mère à la maison. Il y eut un échange de cris dans le hall d'entrée et sa mère finit par accepter qu'il reste jusqu'aux funérailles. Elle eut des difficultés à trouver un lit à Pré-au-Lard, dit Seamus à Harry et Ron, car les sorciers et sorcières affluaient dans le village, se préparant à présenter leurs derniers respects à Dumbledore. Une certaine agitation parcourut les élèves les plus jeunes, qui n'avaient jamais vu ça avant, quand, la veille de l'enterrement, un carosse bleu pastel de la taille d'une maison, tiré par une douzaine de gigantesqques chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, surgit dans le ciel à la fin de l'après-midi et atterit à la lisière de la forêt. Harry regarda par la fenêtre et vit une femme immense, d'une très grande beauté, les cheveux noirs et le teint olivâtre, descendre le marchepied du carrosse et se jeter dans les bras de Hagrid qui l'attendait. Pendant ce temps, une délégation de membres du ministère, dont le ministre de la Magie lui-même, étaient reçus au château. Harry s'appliqua à éviter tout contact avec eux. Il était certain que, tôt ou tard, on lui demanderait à nouveau de révéler où était allé Dumbledore la dernière fois qu'il était parti de Poudlard.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne se quittaient pas. Le ciel magnifique semblait se moquer d'eux. Harry imaginaient les bons moments qu'ils auraient pu partager si Dumbledore n'était pas mort, s'ils avaient eu toutes ces journées à passer ensemble en cette fin d'année, les examens de Ginny terminés, la pression des devoirs disparue…et heure pas heure, il repoussait le moment où il ferait ce qu'il savait qu'il devait dire, où il ferait ce qu'il savait qu'il devait faire, car il lui était trop difficile de renoncer à sa plus grande source de réconfort.

Il se rendaient à l'infirmerie deux fois apr jour : Neville en était sorti mais Bill continuait de recevoir les soins de Madame Pomfresh. Ses cicatrices étaient toujours aussi terribles. Il présentait maintenant une ressemblance frappante avec Maugrey Fol Œil bien que, par bonheur, il eût encore deux bras et deux jambes, mais sa personnalité ne semblait pas avoir subi de changement. La seule différence, c'était qu'il avait à présent un goût prononcé pour les steaks très saignants.

c'est une chance qu'il se marie avec moi, asura Fleur d'un ton joyeux en retapant les oreillers de Bill, parce que les British font trop cuire leur viande, je l'ai toujours dit.

Il faudra bien que j'accepte l'idée qu'il va vraiment l'épouser, soupira Ginny un peu plus tard.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et elle étaient assis devant la fenêtre ouverte de la salle commune de Gryffondor et contemplaient le parc du soleil couchant.

Elle n'est pas si mauvaise, dit Harry. Mais pas très jolie, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant Ginny hausser les sourcils.

A contrecoeur, elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

J'imagine que si maman arrive à la supporter, j'y arriverai aussi.

D'autres gens qu'on connaît sont morts ? demanda Ron à Hermione qui lisait la Gazette du sorcier. La brutalité forcée de sa voix arracha une grimace à Hermione.

Non, répondit-elle d'un ton réprobateur en repliant le journal. Ils continuent de rechercher Rogue, mais ils n'ont aucune piste.

Bien sûr que non, dit Harry qui se mettait en colère chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet. Ils ne trouveront pas Rogue tant qu'ils ne trouveront pas Voldemort et, comme ils n'y sont jamais arrivés depuis tout ce temps…

Je vais me coucher, annonça Ginny en baîllant. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi depuis…enfin…un peu de sommeil ne me fera pas de mal.

Elle embrassa Harry, adressa un signe aux autres de la main et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, Hermione se pencha vers Harry avec une expression très hermionesque sur le visage.

Harry j'ai trouvé quelque chose ce matin à la bibliothèque...

RAB? Demanda Harry en se redressant.

Harry ne ressentait plus ce qu'il avait si souvent éprouvé auparavant, l'excitation, la curiosité, le désir brûlant de percer un mystère. Il savait simplement que la tache de découvrir la vérité sur le vrai Horcruxe devait être accomplie avant qu'il puisse avancer un peu plus loin sur le noir et sinueux chemin qui s'étendait devant lui, la voie que lui et Dumbledore avaient

commencée ensemble et qu'il savait maintenant qu'il aurait à parcourir seul. Sans doute y avit-il toujours quatre Horcruxes cachés quelque part et chacun devait être retrouvé puis détruit avant qu'il soit possible de tuer Voldemort. Il ne cessait de s'en réciter la liste comme si, en le nommant, il pourrait les ammener à sa portée : « Le médaillon…la coupe…le serpent…quelque chose de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle...le médaillon…la coupe…le serpent…quelque chose de gryffondor ou de serdaigle... »

Cette litanie lui tournait dans la tête lorsqu'il s'endormit le soir et ses rêves furent peuplés de coupes, de médaillons et de mystérieux objets qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre ; Dumbledore venait à son secours en lui apportant une échelle de corde mais elle se transformait en serpents dès qu'il essayait d'y monter…

Le lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore, il avait montré à Hermione le mot trouvé dans le médaillon. Les initiales ne lui rappelaient aucun nom d'obscur sorcier qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer au hasard de ses lectures, mais, depuis, elle filait à la bibliothèque un peu plus souvent qu'il n'était nécessaire pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus aucun devoir à rendre.

Non, dit-elle avec tristesse, j'ai essayé, Harry, mais je n'ai rien trouvé... il y a deux sorciers assez bien connus avec ces initiales : Rosalind Antigone Bungs et Rupert « A la hache » Brookstanton... mais ils ne semblent pas du tout correspondre. À en juger par cette note, la personne qui a volé le Horcruxe connaissait Voldemort, et je ne trouve aucune preuve que Bungs ou « A la hache » aient jamais eut quoi que ce soit a voir avec lui…non en fait c'est a propos de ...Rogue.

Elle semblait nerveuse en pornonçant son nom à nouveau.

quoi à propos de lui? Demanda Harry d'un ton accablé en s'affalant dans son fauteil.

He bien, c'est juste que j'avais en quelque sorte raison à propos du prince de Sang-mêlé dit-elle timidement

Il faut vraiment que tu insiste, Hermione ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà assez pénible pour moi ?

Non, non, Harry, je ne pensais pas à ça! Dit elle rapidement, regardant atour d'elle pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés. C'est juste que j'avais raison à propos d'Eileen Prince qui aurait un jour possédé le livre. Tu vois... c'était la mère de Rogue!

Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas très belle, fit remarquer Ron. Hermione ne lui accordat aucune attention.

En lisant d'autres anciens numéros de la Gazette, j'ai trouvé un minuscule fair-part annonçant le mariage d'Eileen Prince à un homme du nom de Tobias Rogue. Plus tard, une autre annonce disait qu'elle avait donné naissance à un…

Assassin, lança sèchement Harry.

Heu... oui, approuva Hermione. Donc…j'avais raison, d'une certaine manière. Rogue devait être fier d'être « mêlé de Prince », tu comprends ? Tobias Roque était un moldu d'après la Gazette.

Oui, ça se tient, admit Harry. Il a mis en avant la branche sang-pur de sa famille pour que Lucius Malfoy et les autres l'acceptent parmi eux…Il est exactement comme Voldemort. Une mère sang-pur, un père moldu…honteux de ses origines, essayant de se faire craindre par la magie noire, se donnant un nouveau nom plus impressionnant – Lord Voldemort, le Prince de Sang-mêlé. Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu ne pas voir…

Il s'arrêta, regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait s'empécher de repenser sans cesse à cette confiance inexcusable que Dumbledore accordait à Roque…Mais comme Hermione venait de lui rappeler par inadvertance, lui-même s'était laissé abuser…en dépit du caractère de plus en plus odieux de ces sortilèges griffonés dans les marges, il avait refusé de croire aux intentions mauvaises de ce garçon si brillant, qui l'avait tant aidé…Aidé…Cette pensée était presque insupportable, à présent…

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne t'as pas vendu pour avoir utilisé ce livre, dit Ron. Il devait savoir d'où tu tirais tout ça.

Il le savait, dit amèrement Harry. Il l'a su quand j'ai utilisé Sectumsempra. Il n'avait pas besoin de légilimancie... il a meme pu le savoir avant ça, avec Slughorn lui parlant de combien j'étais brillant en potion... il n'aurait pas du laisser ce vieux livre en bas de ce placard.

Mais pourquoi ne t'a t'il pas dénoncé ?

Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait se voir associé avec ce livre, répondit Hermione. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore aurait beaucoup aimé s'il l'avait su. Et même si Rogue avait prétendu que ce n'était pas le sien, Slughorn aurait reconnu son écriture immédiatement. De toute façon, ce livre avait été laissé dans l'ancienne classe de rogue, et je parierais que Dumbledore savait que sa mère s'appellait Prince.

J'aurais du montrer le livre à Dumbledore, dit Harry. Tout ce temps il me montrait combien Voldemort était diabolique, même quand il était à l'école, et j'avais la preuve que rogue était également…

Diabolique est un mot très fort, dit calmement Hermione.

Tu étais celle qui n'arrétait pas de me dire que ce livre était dangereux!

J'essaie de te dire, Harry, que tu te blâmes trop tu sais. Je pensais que le prince semblait avoir un sens de l'humour détestable, mais je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il était un tueur en puissance...

Aucun de nous n'aurais pu deviner que rogue était... vous savez…, dit Ron.

Le silence tomba entre eux, chacun d'eux perdu dans ses propres pensées, mais Harry était sur que, comme lui, ils pensaient au matin suivant, quand le corps de Dumbledore serait confié à la terre. Harry n'avait jamais assisté à des funérailles auparavant, il n'y avait pas eu de corps à enterrer quand sirius était mort. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et s'inquiétait de ce qu'il allait voir, à propos de ce qu'il ressentirait. Il se demandait si la mort de Dumbledore serait plus réelle pour lui quand l'enterrement serait terminé. Bien qu'il y ait des instants ou l'horrible réalité menaçait de l'emporter, il y avait des moments vides qui s'étiraient ou il était insensible, en dépit du fait que plus personne ne parlait d'autre chose dans tout le château, il trouvait toujours difficile de croire que Dumbledore était vraiment parti. Indubitablement il n'avait pas, comme ça avait été le cas avec sirius, cherché désespérément une sorte d'échappatoire, une façon pour que Dumbledore revienne parmis les vivants... Il toucha dans sa poche la chaine d'or du faux horcrux, qu'il portait maintenant sur lui partout, non comme un talisman, mais comme un souvenir de ce qu'il avait couté et de ce qu'il restait à faire.

Harry se leva tôt pour emballer ses affaires le jour suivant, le poudlard express partirait une heure apres l'enterrement. Dans la Grande Salle, l'humeur était à la retenue. Tout le monde portait sa robe de soirée et personne ne semblait avoir très faim. Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas dans la chaise qui avait l'air d'un trone au milieu de la table des professeurs. La chaise d'Hagrid était vide elle aussi. Harry pensa que peut etre il n'avait pas été capable de déjeuner, mais la place de rogue avait été comblée sans cérémonie par Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry évita ses yeux jaunes qui parcouraient la salle, Harry avait la désagréable sensation que Scrimgeour le cherchait. Parmi l'entourage de Scrimgeour, Harry reconnut les cheveux rouges et les montures cerclées de corne de Percy Weasley. Ron ne montra aucun signe qu'il était au courant que Percy était là, sauf à découper son poisson fumé avec un rare énervement.

A la table des Serpentards, Crabbe et Goyle murmuraient tous les deux. Aussi patauds qu'ils soient, ils semblaient seuls sans le long et pale visage de Malfoy entre eux, les dirigeant. Harry n'avait pas pensé beaucoup à Malfoy. Son animosité était entièrement pour Rogue, mais il n'avait pas oublié la peur dans la voix de Malfoy en haut de la tour, ni le fait qu'il avait baissé sa baguette avant que les autres mangemorts arrivent. Harry ne croyait pas que Malfoy aurait tué Dumbledore. Il méprisait Malfoy pour son engouement pour les forces du mal, mais à présent une petite trace de pitié se mélangeait à son aversion. Ou était-il se demandit Harry et que lui faisait faire voldemort sous la menace de les tuer lui et ses parents ??

Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par un coup de coude dans les cotes de Ginny. Le professeur McGonagall s'était levée sur ses pieds et le murmure en deuil qui parcourait le hall disparut immédiatement.

L'heure est presque arrivée, dit-elle. S'il vous plait suivez vos responsables de maison au dehors du chateau. Les gryffondors avec moi.

Ils marchérent en rang derrière leurs bancs dans un quasi silence total. Harry vit furtivement Slughorn à la tête de la colonne des Serpentards, portant une somptueuse robe verte

émeraude brodée d'argent. Il n'avait jamais vu le professeur Chourave, responsable des

Poufsouffles, paraitre si propre, il n'y avait pas une seule tache sur son chapeau, et quand

ils arriverent dans le hall d'entrée, ils trouvèrent Mme pince debout derrière Rusard. Elle s'était enveloppée d'un épais voile noir qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux ; il portait, pour sa part, un antique costume et une cravate également noirs qui sentaient la naphtaline. Ils se dirigeaient, comme Harry le vit quand il marcha dehors sur les pierres des portes principales, en direction du lac. La chaleur du soleil lui caressait le visage tandis qu'ils suivaient en silence le professeur McGonagall vers l'endroit où des centaines de chaises avaient été alignées. Elles étaients séparées par une allée au bout de laquelle se dressait une table de marbre. C'était une magnifique journée d'été. Une assistance d'une extraordinaite diversité s'était déjà installée sur la moitié des chaises : des tenues misérables côtoyaient les mises élégantes, les jeunes se mêlaient aux vieux. Harry n'avait jamais rencontré la plupart des personnes, mais il reconnaissait certaines d'entre elle, notamment des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix : Kingsley Shacklebolt, Maugrey Fol Oeil, Tonks, ses cheveux miraculeusement redevenus du rose le plus vif, Remus Lupin, duquel elle semblait serrer la main, Mr et Mme Weasley, Bill soutenu par Fleur et suivi par Fred et Georges, qui portaient des smokings en peau de dragon noir. Puis venait Mme maxime, qui occupait deux chaises et demie à elle toute seule, Tom, le propriétaire du chaudron baveur, Arabella Figg, la voisine cracmoll de Harry, le bassiste chevelu du groupe sorcier des Bizarr' Sisters, Hernie Danlmur, le conducteur du Mgicobus, Mme Guipure, la couturière du chemin de Traverse, et d'autres personnes qu'Harry connaissait seulement de vue, comme le barman de la Tête de Sanglier, et la sorcière qui poussait le caddie dans le Poudlard Express. Les fantômes du château étaient là eux aussi, pratiquement invisibles dans la lumière éclatante, reconnaissables seulement quand ils bougeaient, scintillant sans substance dans l'air illuminé. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny remplirent les sièges à la fin d'une rangée a coté du lac. Les gens murmuraient entre eux, ca ressemblait à une brise sur la pelouse, mais le chant des oiseaux était de loin plus bruyant. La foule continuait d'augmenter, avec un élan d'affection pour chacun d'eux, Harry vit Luna qui aidait Neville à s'asseoir. Eux seuls parmi l'armée de Dumbledore avaient répondus aux appels d'Hermione la nuit où Dumbledore était mort, et Harry savait pourquoi : ils étaient ceux à qui le club de défense contre les forces du mal manquait le plus...probablement ceux qui avaient vérifié leurs pièces régulièrement dans l'espoir qu'il y aurait une autre réunion...

Cornélius Fudge marcha à coté d'eux vers les rangées de devant, la mine affligée, tortillant, comme à l'ordinaire, son chapeau melon vert entre ses mains. Harry reconnut ensuite Rita Skeeter, qui, il fut exaspéré de le voir, avait un calepin agrippé dans sa main, puis, avec un jaillissement de fureur, Dolores Ombrage, une expression de chagrin non convaincante sur sa tete de crapaud. A la vue du centaure firenze, qui se tenait comme une sentinelle près du bord de l'eau, elle fila à toute vitesse vers un siège à une bonne distance. L'équipe des professeurs s'assit. Harry pouvait voir Scrimgeour paraissant grave et honorable à une place au premier rang avec le professeur McGonagall. Il se demanda si Scrimgeour ou une autre de ces personnes importantes était vraiment désolée que Dumbledore soit mort. Mais il entendit alors une musique étrange, d'un autre monde et il oublia son antipathie pour le ministère en cherchant la source de la musique autour de lui. Il n'était pas le seul à chercher, de nombreuses tetes se tournaient, cherchant, un peu alarmées.

Là-bas, murmura Ginny dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Il les vit dans l'eau vert claire illuminée de soleil, quelques centimetres sous la surface, lui rappellant horriblement les Inferi. Un choeur de sirenes chantait dans une langue étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas, leur visages blancs ondulant, leur cheveux violacés s'étendant abondamment autour d'eux.Harry sentit un frisson sur sa nuque. Le chant n'était pas déplaisant pour autant. Cela parlait clairement de perte et de désespoir. Comme il regardait plus bas les visages sauvages des chanteurs, il eut l'impression qu'eux, au moins, étaient désolés de la mort de Dumbledore. Alors Ginny le poussa encore du coude et il regarda aux alentours. Hagrid marchait lentement dans le passage entre les chaises. Il pleurait presque silencieusement, son visage brillant de larmes, et dans ses bras, enveloppé dans un

velours violet orné d'étoiles d'or, se trouvait ce qu'Harry savait etre le corps de Dumbledore. Une douleur pointue monta dans la gorge d'Harry à cette vue : pendant un moment, la musique étrange et la conscience que le corps de Dumbledore était si proche semblait retirer toute chaleur à cette journée. Ron paraissait blanc et choqué. De grosses larmes tombaient rapidement dans les bras d'Hermione et Ginny. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir clairement ce qui se passait devant. Hagrid semblait avoir placé le corps délicatement sur la table. Maintenant il se retirait descendant l'allée, se mouchant en un fort bruit de trompette qui attira des regards scandalisés incluant, vit Harry, dolores Ombrage…Mais Harry savait que Dumbledore n'y aurait pas fait attention. Il essaya de faire un geste amical à Hagrid pendant qu'il passait, mais les yeux d'Hagrid étaient si gonflés qu'il aurait été miraculeux qu'il voit ou il allait. Harry jeta un regard au rang de derrière vers lequel Hagrid se dirigeait et réalisa ce qui le guidait, car là, habillé en veste et pantalon chacun de la taille d'un chapiteau, se tenait le géant Graup, sa grosse tete semblable à un rocher inclinée, docile, presque humain. Hagrid s'assit à coté de son demi frere et Graup tapota Hagrid sur la tete ce qui fit s'enfoncer lespieds de sa chaise dans le sol. Harry eut une merveilleuse et pasagère envie de rire. Mais alors la musique s'arréta et il se tourna vers l'avant à nouveau. Un petit homme avec une touffe de cheveux portant une simple robe noire s'était levé et se tenait maintenant en face du corps de Dumbledore. Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il était en train de dire. Des mots singuliers planaient jusqu'à eux par dessus des centaines de tetes. "noblesse d'esprit" "contribution éclairée" "grandeur de coeur" cela ne signifiait pas grand chose. Cela avait peu a voir avec Dumbledore tel que Harry l'avait connu. Il se souvint soudain de l'idée de Dumbledore de quelques mots "idiot, rebuts, graisse et ordre, et à nouveau, il réprima un sourire... quel était le problème avec lui ? Il y eut un petit bruit d'éclaboussures sur sa gauche et il vit que le peuple de l'eau était venu à la surface pour écouter également. Il se souvint de Dumbledore s'accroupissant au bord de l'eau deux ans auparavant, très près de là ou Harry était maintenant assis, et discutant en sirene avec la chef des sirenes. Harry se demandit ou Dumbledore avait

appris le language des sirenes. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé,

tant de choses qu'il aurait du dire... et là, sans prévenir, il fut balayé, la terrible vérité, plus complétement et indéniablement que jamais jusqu'a présent. Dumbledore était mort, parti... il agrippa le médaillon froid dans sa main si fermement qu'il se fit mal, mais il ne pouvait empécher des larmes chaudes de se déverser de ses yeux : il détourna le regard loin de Ginny et les autres et regarda fixement le lac, en direction de la foret, comme le petit homme continuait à parler de façon monotone... il y avait du mouvement parmi les arbres. Les centaures étaient venus présenter leurs respects, eux aussi. Ils ne se montrérent pas à découvert mais Harry les vit se tenir immobile, à moitié dans l'ombre, regardant les sorciers, leurs arcs pendant à leurs cotés. Et Harry se souvint de sa première excursion cauchemardesque dans la forêt, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré la chose qui était alors Voldemort, et comment il lui avait fait face, et comment Dumbledore avait parlé de mener une bataille perdue peu de temps après. C'était important, Dumbledore avait dit, de combattre, et combattre encore, et de continuer la lutte, car seulement ainsi le mal pouvait etre tenu à distance, bien que jamais tout à fait éradiqué. Et Harry vit très clairement comme il était assis sous le chaud soleil combien les gens qui se souciait de lui s'était dressé devant lui, un par un, sa mère, son pére, son parrain, et finalement Dumbledore, tous déterminés à le protéger, mais à présent c'était terminé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser qui que ce soit d'autre se dresser entre lui et voldemort. Il devait abandonner pour toujours l'illusion qu'il aurait du avoir perdue à l'age d'un an : que la protection des bras de ses parents signifiait que rien ne pouvait le blesser. Il n'y avait pas de réveil de ce cauchemard, pas de réconfort murmuré dans le noir lui disant q'il était vraiment en sécurité, qu'il avait tout imaginé, le dernier et le plus grand de ses protecteurs était mort et il était plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Le petit homme en noir avait enfin cessé de parler et retournait à sa place. Harry attendit que quelqu'un d'autre se lève, il attendait des discours, probablement du ministre, mais personne ne bougea. Puis plusieurs personnes hurlèrent. D'éclatantes flammes blanches avaient fait irruption autour du corps de Dumbledore et la table sur laquelle il reposait : de plus en plus haut, cachant le corps. De la fumée blanche s'évanouit en spirale dans les airs en réalisant des formes étranges. Harry pensa, le temps d'un battement de coeur, qu'il avait vu un phénix volait joyeusement dans le bleu, mais l'instant d'après le feu avait disparu. À sa place se tenait une tombe en marbre blanc, renfermant le corps de Dumbledore et la table sur laquelle il reposait.

Il y eut un peu plus de cris lorsqu'une pluie de fleches s'éleva dans les airs, mais retombérent à coté de la foule. C'était, Harry le savait, le tribut des centaures : il les vit tourner bride et disparaitre dans les arbres calmes. De la meme facon, les sirenes plongérent lentement dans l'eau verte et disparurent. Harry regarda Ginny, Ron et Hermione : le visage de Ron était plissé comme si le soleil l'aveuglait. Le visage d'Hermione était baigné de larmes mais Ginny ne pleurait plus. Elle rencontra le regard d'Harry avec le meme regard dur, enflammé qu'il lui avait vu quand elle l'avait enlacé dans ses bras après avoir remporté la coupe de quidditch en son abscence, et il sut que à ce moment ils se comprenaient parafitement, et que quand il lui dirait ce qu'il s'apprétait à lui dire, elle ne dirait pas "fais attention" ou "ne le fais pas" mais accepterait sa décision, car elle n'en aurait pas moins attendu de lui. Il se durcit donc afin de dire ce qu'il savait devoir dire depuis que Dumbledore était mort.

Ginny, ecoute, dit-il calmement, alors que le bourdonnement des conversations se fit plus fort autour d'eux et que les gens commençaient à se lever. Je ne peux plus continuer à sortir avec toi. Nous devons cesser de nous voir. Nous ne pouvons pas etre ensemble.

elle dit avec un étrange sourire tordu

c'est pour une stupide et noble raison c'est ca?

ca été comme...comme une vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ces dernieres semaines avec toi, dit Harry. Mais je ne peux... nous ne pouvons... j'ai des choses a faire seul à présent.

Elle ne pleura pas, elle le regarda simplement dans les yeux.

Voldemort utilise les personnes dont ses ennemis sont proches. Il t'a déja utilisée comme appât une fois, et c'était juste car tu était la soeur de mon meilleur ami. Penses a quel danger tu t'exposerais si tu continuais à sortir avec moi. Il le saura, il le trouvera. Il essaiera et me touchera à travers toi.

Et si je m'en moques? dit Ginny audacieusement

Moi je ne m'en moque pas, dit Harry. Comment penses tu que je me sentirais si c'était ton enterrement.. .et que ce soit ma faute...

Elle regarda ailleurs, vers le lac.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment abandonné tout espoir avec toi, dit-elle. Pas vraiment. J'ai toujours espéré...Hermione me disait de vivre ma vie, peut etre sortir avec d'autres personnes, me detendre un peu par rapport à toi, car je n'arrivait pas a parler quand tu étais dans la piece tu te souviens? Et elle pensait que tu me remarquerais plus si j'étais un peu plus moi-même.

Maligne cette Hermione commenta Harry, essayant de sourire. J'aurais juste voulu t'avoir demandé plus tot. Nous aurions pu avoir du temps... des mois...des années peut etre...

Mais tu était trop occupé à sauver le monde des sorciers, dit Ginny riant à moitié. Bien… je ne peux pas dire que je suis surprise, je savais que ca arriverait en fin de compte. Je savais que tu ne serais pas heureux à moins que tu ne traques voldemort. Peut etre que c'est pour ca que je t'aime tant.

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre ces choses, ni ne pensait que sa résolution tiendrait s'il restait assis à coté d'elle. Il vit Ron. Il tenait maintenant Hermione et caressait ses cheveux pendant qu'elle sanglotait sur son épaule, des larmes coulant de son nez. Malheureux, Harry se leva et tourna le dos a Ginny et à la tombe de Dumbledore et marcha loin autour du lac. Bouger serait plus supportable que restait assis immobile. De même que commencer dès que possible de chercher les horcruxes et de tuer voldemort serait meilleur que d'attendre de le faire...

Harry !

Il se retourna. Rufus Scrimgeour claudiquait rapidement vers lui autour de la berge, s'appuyant sur son baton de marche.

J'esperais pouvoir te dire un mot... ca te derange si je marche un peu avec toi?

Oui, répondit Harry, indifférent, en reprenant son chemin.

Harry,c'est une terrible tragédie, déclara Scrimgeour à voix basse. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai été atterré en apprenant la nouvelle. Dumbledore était un très grand sorcier. Nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord, comme vous le savez, mais personne ne sait mieux que moi…

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Harry

Le ministre parut agacé mais, comem d'habitude, il se contrôla et s'efforça d'afficher une expression à la fois compréhensive et chagrinée.

Vous êtes anéanti, je le comprends, reprit-il. Je sais que vous étiez très proche de Dumbledore. Je pense que vous deviez être son élève préféré. Le lien qui vous unissait tous les deux…

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? répéta Harry en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Scrimgeour s'immobilisa à son tour, s'appuya sur sa canne et fixa Harry d'un regard qui se voulait pénétrant, à présent.

D'après ce qu'on dit, vous étiez avec lui quand il a quitté l'école, la nuit où il est mort.

Qui dit cela ? demanda Harry.

Quelqu'un a stupefixé un Mangemort au sommet de la tour, après la mort de Dumbledore. Il y avait également deux balais là-haut. Le ministère n'est pas stupide,Harry.

Content de l'apprendre, répliqua Harry. Eh bien, sachez que l'endroit où je suis allé avec Dumbledore et ce que j'y ai fait ne regarde que moi. Il ne voulait pas que cela se sache.

Une telle loyauté est certainement admirable, assura Scrimgeour, qui semblait avoir du mal à réprimer son exaspération. Mais Dumbledore est mort, Harry. Il a disparu.

Il ne disparaîtra vraiment de l'école que lorsque plus personne ne manifestera de loyauté envers lui, répondit Harry en souriant involontairement.

Mon cher ami…même Dumbledore ne peut pas revenir de…

Je ne prétends pas le contraire. Vous ne comprendriez pas. Mais je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Le ministre hésita puis poursuivit, sur un ton qui se voulait délicat :

Le ministère peut vous offrir toute sorte de protections, savez-vous, Harry ? Je serais ravis de mettre deux de mes Aurors à votre disposition…

Harry éclata de rire.

Voldemort veut me tuer de sa main, et ce ne sont pas vos Aurors qui l'arrêteront. Alors, merci pour votre proposition mais ce n'est pas la peine.

Donc, reprit Scrimgeour d'un ton froid, à présent, la demande que je vous ai faite à Noël…

Quelle demande ? Ah, oui… Quand j'étais censé dire à qui voulait l'entendre quel magnifique travail vous faites, ce qui aurais permi en échange…

…de remonter le moral de tous, coupa le ministre d'un ton sec.

Harry le considéra un moment.

Vous avez relâché Stan Rocade ?

Le teint du ministre prit une couleur violette qui évoquait irrésistiblement l'oncle Vernon.

Je vois que vous êtes…

L'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout, acheva Harry. C'est vrai.

Le ministre lui lança un regard noir puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna en boitant sans ajouter un mot. Harry pouvait voir percy et le reste de la délégation du ministère qui l'attendait, jetant des regards anxieux à Hagrid et Graup sanglotants, qui étaient toujours à leur place. Ron et Hermione couraient vers Harry, croisant Scrimgeour, Harry se retourna et marcha lentement attendant qu'ils le ratrappent, ce qu'ils firent finalement sous l'ombre d'un hêtre sous lequel ils s'étaient assis lors de temps meilleurs.

Que voulait scrimgeour?" murmura Hermione.

La meme chose qu'a Noël, répondit Harry en haussant les epaules. Que je lui donne des informations confidentielles sur Dumbledore et que je sois la nouvelle mascotte du ministère.

Ron sembla lutter un moment avec lui meme, puis dit à voix haute à Hermione.

Ecoute, laisse moi y retourner et frapper percy!

Non, dit elle fermement en attrapant son bras

Je me sentirais mieux!

Harry éclata de rire, meme Hermione sourit un peu, bien que son sourire disparut lorsque'elle regardait le chateau.

Je ne peux supporter l'idée que nous ne reviendrons peut etre jamais, dit elle doucement. Comment poudlard peut il fermer?

Peut etre qu'elle ne fermera pas, dit ron. Nous ne sommes pas plus en danger qu'a la maison non? C'est partout pareil maintenant. Je dirais meme que poudlard est plus sur, il y a plus de sorciers à l'intérieur pour défendre l'endroit. Qu'en penses tu Harry?

Je ne reviendrais pas meme si elle rouvre, répondit Harry Ron resta bouche bée, mais Hermione dit tristement

Je savais que tu dirais ça Harry. Mais alors que vas tu faire ?

Je retourne chez les dursley une fois de plus car Dumbledore voulait que je le fasse. Mais ce sera une courte visite, et après je partirais pour de bon.

Mais où iras tu si tu ne retourne pas à l'école?

Je pense que je retournerais à Godric's Hollow, murmura Harry. Il avait eu cette idée en tete depuis la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. Pour moi tout a commencé là bas. J'ai juste une impression que j'ai besoin d'aller là bas. Et je pourrais me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents, j'aimerais ça.

Et après?

Puis je dois retrouver les quatre horcruxes non? Dit Harry les yeux sur la tombe blanche de Dumbledore, qui se réfléchissait dans l'eau de l'autre coté du lac. C'est ce qu'il voulait me voir faire, c'est pour ca qu'il m'en a tout dit. Si Dumbledore avait raison – et je suis sur que oui – il y en a encore quatre la dehors. Je dois les trouver et les détruire puis je dois aller chercher le septième bout de l'ame de Voldemort, le bout qui est toujours à l'intérieur de son corps, et je suis celui qui le tueras. Et si je croise Severus Rogue le long du chemin, ajouta-t'il, que le meilleur gagne.

Il y eut un long silence. La foule avait presque disparue désormais, les retardataires regardant le visage monumentalement trempé de grawp comme il serrait Hagrid dans ses bras, dont les mugissements de peine faisait toujours écho de l'autre coté de l'eau.

Nous serons là, Harry, dit ron

Quoi?

A la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante. Et là nous partirons avec toi, où que tu ailles.

Non, dit très vite Harry, il n'avais pas pris ça en compte, il avait pensé qu'ils comprendraient qu'il entreprendrait ce dangereux périple tout seul.

Tu nous l'a dit une fois déjà, dit calmement Hermione, qu'il un temps pour repartir en arrière si nous le voulions. Nous aurions eu le temps de le faire non?

Nous sommes avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Mais, mon ami, tu vas devoir venir chez ma mère et mon père avant d'aller ailleurs, meme à Godric's Hollow.

Pourquoi?

Le mariage de Bill et de fleur, tu te souviens?

Harry le regarda stupéfait, l'idée que quelque chose d'aussi normal qu'un mariage puisse encore exister semblait incroyable et pourtant merveilleuse.

ouais, on ne peut pas le rater, dit il finalement.

Sa main se ferma automatiquement autour du faux horcruxe, car en dépit de tout, en dépit du noir et sinueux chemin qu'il voyait s'étendre devant lui, malgré la rencontre finale avec Voldemort qu'il savait devoir arriver, peut etre dans un mois, un an, ou dix, il sentit son coeur allégé à la pensée qu'il restait toujours un dernier cher jour de paix qui restait à apprécier avec ron et Hermione.


	2. début de vacances, lettres

Chapitre 2: DE DROLES DE NOUVELLES

Trois jours...cela faisait trois jours que Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu, était revenu pour la dernière fois chez sa famille, à Privet Drive. Il devait rester chez eux jusqu'à son dix-septième anniversaire, le 31 juillet, puisque la protection durait jusqu'à cette date précise. Il avait reçu, à son premier jour, une lettre du ministère qui disait que, à cause de la renaissance du ségneur des ténebres, les sorciers ayant passé leurs BUSES pouvaient désormais pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école. Avec cette lettre était venue aussi un papier de Poudlard:

_Cher Monsieur Potter._

_La mort de Monsieur Albus Percival Dumbledore nous a_

_tous pris par surprise. Celon ses dernières volontés, la_

_lecture de son testament se fera le 10juillet, dans le _

_bureau du futur/e directeur/directrice de Poudlard, à _

_15h tapantes. Monsieur Lupin, étant aussi un des _

_quelques héritiers de Monsieur Dumbledore, viendra vous _

_chercher chez votre tante à 14h30._

_Nous vous priions d'agréer, Mr Potter, nos condoléances _

_les plus sincères._

_Le Conseil Magique des Notaires (CMN)_

Il était donc invité à la lecture du testament de Dumbledore le 10 juillet, soit une semaine après. Harry fut étonné de savoir, par le biais de cette missive, qu'il était un des héritiers du defunt directeur de la célèbre école de sorcelerie. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Son humeur s'assombrit en repensant à cette nuit, à la trahison de Rogue, à l'hésitation de Malfoy, et surtout, à la mort de Dumbledore et au faux Horcruxe. C'est en repensant au colier que lui revint en mémoire sa quête, la prophécie, les horcruxes, et le fameux et mystérieux RAB.

Harry avait fait,pendant ses trois premiers jours de "vacance" une liste de choses à faire,car il voulait s'entrainer pour sa prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort. Il était heureux de devoir aller à la lecture du testament de Dumbledore, car il avait l'occasion rêvée pour demander à Mme McGonagall s'il pouvait avoir des leçons privées,et aussi pour avoir des nouvelles de l'ordre du phénix,dispercé depuis la mort du directeur de Poudlard.

Harry avait comme premier objectif de devenir animagus,comme son père et Sirius. Il en avait parlé à Ron et Hermione, et attendait avec impassience leur réponse. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. En effet, le lendemain matin, il fut reveillé par des coups secs sur la vitre de sa fenêtre. Il se leva,grincheux, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il dut rapidement protéger son visage, car plusieurs oiseaux passèrent près de sa tête, lui donnant quelques coups d'ailes au passage.Il reconnut parmis les chouettes non seulement Coquecigrue et Hedwige, qui lui ramenaient surement les réponses de ses amis, mais aussi un oiseau gris, celui qui lui apporte tous les jours la Gazette du sorcier.

Il commencça par prendre son journal et payer la chouette,qui s'en alla sans demander son reste.La Gazette parlait d'une autre attaque de Mangemorts.Rien de nouveau. harry prit les lettres que portaient Hedwige et Coquecigrue, donna à manger aux deux messagers, et lu les deux réponses de ses amis

_Harry._

_Comment tu vas?Les moldus ne t'embêtent pas trop? Ici,_

_c'est pas trop la joie. Percy ne parle toujours pas à_

_maman, et maintenant Ginny ne parle presque plus. Et_

_quand on essaye de lui parler,elle nous agresse...tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose,dit? Le mariage,quant à _

_lui,a été fixé au 18août, au Square Grimmaud. Pour le _

_fait de devenir animagus,je trouve que c'est une super _

_idée. J'en parlerai avec Hermione..à propos d'elle,je te _

_l'ai pas dit,mais on sort ensemble depuis qu'on est _

_arrivé ici...ha oui,au fait, on a tous déménagé au _

_Square. Meme s'il n'est plus le QG de l'ordre, il est _

_plus sur que notre propre maison, et aussi plus _

_grand..ça te dérange pas,j'espère...bref.je te laisse,je _

_vais aider maman et les autres à nettoyer le reste de la _

_maison._

_bisous_

_Ron_

_Harry,j'ai bien reçu ta lettre,bien qu'après Ron. comment tu vas?tu as aussi reçu la lettre du ministère? _

_je ne sais ce que tu en pense, mais j'ai eu une idée par _

_rapport à l'ordre...mais je t'en parlerai quand tu _

_viendra au Square.J'avais déjà pensé à devenir animagus, _

_et j'en avais un peu parlé avec Lupin..je lui ai demandé _

_quelque livres qui parlent de ce sujet,et on a finit par _

_parler de ton projet.il a dit qu'il était d'accord avec _

_toi,et qu'il regarderait pour t'envoyer qqch pour _

_t'aider..j'espère juste ne pas avoir fait de bêtise._

_un autre nouvelle:je sors avec Ron.malheureusement, cela _

_n'arrête pas nos disputes,et Ginny commence à _

_s'énerver.d'ailleurs à propos d'elle, il faut que tu _

_fasse quelque chose,elle devient vraiment méchante des _

_fois._

_J'ai discuté avec Ron et Minerva McGonagall de notre non-retour à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas de très bonne _

_humeur, et a dit qu'elle en discuterait plus tard avec _

_toi...bref.voilà._

_j'espère qu'on se verra bientot._

_bisous,je t'adore._

_Hermione_

Harry fut touché par ces deux lettres,et fut content de savoir que ses deux meilleurs amis sortaient enfin ensemble,meme si les bagarres dont parlait hermione refroidissait quelque peu sa joie. Il leur répondit rapidement, en disant que pour Ginny,il lui écrirait,que pour McGonagall, il s'en chargerait, et que, quant à Lupin, ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il soit au courant. Il donna ses deux lettres à Coquecigrue, qui continuait à voler dans la pièce, piaillant à tout va. Heureusement qu'il avait mit un sort d'insonorisation à sa chambre avant d'ouvrir la fenetre,car sinon il vivrait déjà un sal quart d'heure avec son oncle Vernon.

Pressé,le petit oiseau quitta rapidement la pièce et s'envola dehors. Harry regarda les trois autres chouettes dont il n'avait pas encore enlevé les lettres. Il remarqua qu'un de ces oiseaux portait un assez gros paquet, qui ressemblait à un livre. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit en premier, après avoir libéré les trois messagers. Il contenait en effet un livre: "Les animagus: leur histoire, et comment en devenir un". Il y avait un lettre avec le livre. C'était une simple phrase, qui pourtant expliquait tout :

_Hermione m'a dit que tu cherchais à en devenir un…bonne chance. On se reverra au Square._

Harry avait comprit de qui venait ce livre. Une seule personne était au courant, à part ses deux amis : Remus Lupin. Il était heureux car il avait enfin quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quete. Bien sur, il avait de nombreux livres, sur toutes sortes de matières. Mais celui-ci était spécial, car très rare. Harry avait décidé de beaucoup bosser la métamorphose, les sortilèges, les enchantements, et la défense contre les forces du mal, pendant qu'il était chez sa tante, car il ne voulait pas tomber sans défense dans les mains des mangemorts, si ceux-ci venaient le chercher à Privet drive. Il lui restait deux lettres à lire. Une venait de Poudlard, et l'autre du ministère. Harry espérait que ce n'était pas une lettre du ministre qui lui demandait encore son aide, car sinon il ne pourrait pas répondre de ses gestes. En fait, celle-ci informa juste Harry qu'il était attendu le 1 août au ministère pour son examen de transplanage.

Quant à la lettre de Poudlard, ce n'était qu'une lettre de Minerva McGonagall qui demandait des explications au fait qu'il ne reviendrait pas l'année suivante au collège de sorcelerie.

Il répondit rapidement en disant tout simplement qu'il préférait lui répondre de vive-voix, après la lecture du testament du défunt Albus Dumbledore. Il envoya la chouette, qui parti en même temps que celle du ministère, qui ne portait, elle, pas de réponse.

Harry s'asseya, pour mieux réfléchir à la suite des événements, en effet, il devait s'entrainer. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire dans une si petite pièce que sa chambre. Et en plus, il aurait besoin de plusieurs objets utiles pour des cours d'enchantement ou de défense contre les forces du mal. Il réfléchit pendant un bonne heure, et, soudain, la réponse arriva toute seule. Choqué de ne pas avoir trouvé plus tôt, il ne put que prononcer qu'un seul mot :

- Dobby…


	3. un beau déménagement

Chapitre 3 : UN BEAU DEMENAGEMENT

Aussitôt, un « pop » retentit. Harry tourna la tête, pour voir ce qui avait fait ce bruit. Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, il remarqua une petite forme. A première vue, on pouvait croire que c'était un tas de linge. En effet, Harry voyait plusieurs paires de chaussettes, des bonnets de toutes les couleurs. Ce n'est que quand la forme s'avança qu'il reconnu Dobby, l'Elf de maison. Harry sourit en repensant à ce qu'il avait cru au début. Dobby, fidèle à lui-même, portait toutes les paires de chaussettes qu'il pouvait, et les innombrables bonnets venaient tous d'Hermione qui s'était mise à tricoter pour les Elfs de maison, à Poudlard. Malheureusement pour Hermione, aucun Elf n'avait prit ses bonnets. En effet, ils refusaient de porter des vêtements, et seul Dobby portait ces petits bonnets.

Monsieur Harry Potter m'a appelé ? demanda-t-il

Heu…Oui, Dobby. J'aurais besoin de toi..Mais tout d'habord, dis-moi si je peux avoir confiance en toi, répondit-il, sachant un peu à l'avance comment réagirait ce petit être.

Monsieur Potter ! Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Monsieur a sauvé la vie à Dobby, et Dobby serait heureux de pouvoir aider Monsieur Potter. C'est un honneur pour Dobby !

Bien…En fait, ce que je vais te dire ne dois pas sortir de cette pièce, comprends-tu ?

Oui, Monsieur Potter.

Dobby, curieux de savoir ce que Harry voulait, s'avança encore un peu plus, pour mieux entendre le service qu'il ferait volontiers pour son sauveur, le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Je te résume d'abord la situation, puis après je te dirai ce que je voudrais que tu fasses pour moi. Comme tu le sais, Voldemort est rev..

Ne dites pas son nom, Monsieur Potter !

Non, Dobby, il faut le dire ! La peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur en elle-même. C'est Dumbledore qui me l'avait dit…tu ne veux pas être contre l'avis de Dumbledore, non ? demanda-t-il un petit sourire manipulateur sur son visage.

Monsieur Harry Potter rigole, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais Dobby ne dira quelque chose contre Monsieur Dumbledore, Harry Potter le sait bien..

Oui, je le sais. Je veux donc que tu dise dès à présent Voldemort au lieu d'un des très nombreux surnoms utilisés pour lui…et tu vas aussi me faire plaisir en m'appelant Harry au lieu de Monsieur Potter, est-ce clair ?

Voyant que Dobby hoquait la tête, il continua.

Je vois que tu es d'accord. Je reprends mon récit : Comme tu le sais, Voldemort est revenu, et je dois le tuer. Mais pour cela, je dois m'entraîner dur, pour pouvoir le vaincre. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Dobby fera tout ce que Mon…Harry voudra.

Attends déjà de savoir ce que je voudrais que tu fasses. En fait, c'est simple. Je voudrais te prendre à mon service, en tout cas pendant les vacances. Et peut-être que Winky accepterais de venir elle aussi.

Dobby serait très heureux que Harry devienne son maître. Et je suis sur que Winky aussi.

Bien sur, je te payerais pour tes services.

Non, Harry Potter a sauvé Dobby, alors Dobby serait très heureux de travailler pour Harry Potter, même si celui-ci ne le paye pas.

Mais j'insiste. Je parlerai avec le professeur McGonagall, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problêmes. Bien. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu appeles Winky, que je vous dise quoi faire.

Un petit « pop » retentit à nouveau, et Harry vit Winky, qui alalit un peu mieux, venir à côté de Dobby. Harry appela aussi Kreattur, qui vint se mettre avec les deux autres Elfs de maison.

Bien. Je vois que vous êtes tous présents. Alors écoutez-moi bien, car je ne me répéterai pas, dit-il, son visage se durcissant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Vous êtes tous les trois conscients que vous êtes désormais à mon service, et donc que vous devez obéir à tous mes ordres, mêmes si ceux-ci ne vous plaisent pas. Tout ce que je vous dirai ne doit en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce. Vous ne parlerez avec personne autre que moi, ou une autre personne dont je vous aurai donné la permission. C'est interdit aussi de révéler à toute personne où je me trouve, et ce que je fais, de n'importe qu'elle manière. Me suis-je bien faire comprendre ? Hein, Kreatture ?!

Oui, maître, Kreattur a compris, même si cela ne lui fais pas du tout plaisir, répondit-il, baissant de plus en plus la voix, ne faisant que murmurer la dernière phrase.

Bien. Je voudrais m'améliorer dans plusieurs matières, et pour cela il faudrait agrandir ma chambre. Au moins tripler sa surface. Est-ce possible ?

Dobby, en un claquement de doigts, agrandit la pièce. Elle avait maintenant la grandeur de deux salles de classe normales, à Poudlard.

Parfait. Voici ce que vous devez faire. Dobby et Winky, vous allez au 12 Square Grimmaud. Vous devriez voir la maison, puisque j'en suis le propriétaire. Vous allez nettoyer la maison de fond en comble. Je viendrai voir l'avancement des travaux dans une semaine. Vous ne déplacez aucun objet. Quand je viendrai, je débarrasserai la maison de ce que je ne veux pas, avec votre aide. Vous avez compris ?

Monsieur, cette maison est celle des Black, et pas la vot..

C'est la mienne, depuis que Sirius est mort, par ta faute, répondit-il, de plus en plus furieux. Et ne me dit pas que tu nettoyerais cette maison par toi-même, car je sis très bien que ne ferais rien !...bien. Allez-y. Quant à toi, Kreatture, tu restera ici, avec moi, continua-t-il après que les deux Elfs aient transplané. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, et c'est réciproque. Néanmoins, si tu ne fais rien contre mes ordres, je te promets d'être un gentil maître. Tu comprends ?

Oui, Monsieur.

Bien. Vois-tu, J'aimerais transformer cette pièce pour pouvoir m'entraîner sans problème. Peux-tu amener un message au professeur McGonagall pour moi ?

Oui Monsieur.

Alors tu vas lui amener cette…lettre, en écrivant rapidement un mot comme quoi il aimerait venir à Poudlard pour y faire deux-trois choses assez importantes. Dépêche-toi !

Quand Kreatture disparut, Harry soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi faire avec cet Elf, qui, il en était sur, allait lui poser des problèmes par la suite. Il regarda sa chambre. Elle paraissait vide comme cela. En effet, il n'y avait que très peu de meubles dans sa chambre. Il devait remédier à cela. Il chercha dans ses livres d'école son livre de métamorphose, dans lequel il savait qu'il y avait un chapitre sur les métamorphoses de meubles. Et, effectivement, il y en avait un. Il lit le geste qu'il fallait faire. Comme le disait le livre, n'importe quel objet pourrait faire l'affaire. Il prit un livre de Dudley, pensa très fort à une belle bibliothèque, et fit un cercle suivant d'un mouvement de haut en bas avec sa baguette. Le livre, inutilisé par son cousin, se transforma en un très belle bibliothèque qui prenait tout un bout d'un des murs. Harry rangea tous ses livres dedans, puis recommença la formule plusieurs fois pour remplir totalement la pièce, progressivement, d'un bureau en meilleur état, d'une chaise, de deux fauteils, de plusieurs coussins qu'il disposa dans un coin de la chambre, d'un miroir, et d'un chaudron avec une petite armoire pour les différentes potions qu'il comptait faire plus tard.

Il était en train de déplacer son lit et d'en faire un, plus petit, quand il entendit deux « pop » à la suite. Sachant que ce ne pouvait pas être un de ses Elfs, il sortit sa baquette avant de se retourner.

Professeur !

Monsieur Potter, votre Elf de maison m'a dit que vous vouliez venir à Poudlard. Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre j'usqu'à la lecture du testament du…Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry entendit cette petite hésitation, et pour la première fois, pensa que, peut-être, la relation en l'ancien directeur de Poudlard et le professeur de Métamorphose n'était pas que professionnel. Il en fut peiné pour elle.

Voulez-vous vous assoir, professeur ? Kreatture, pourrais-tu faire tu thé pour Madame McGonagall et pour moi-même ?

Oui, Monsieur.

Veuillez prendre place, prof..

Appelez-moi Minerva, Harry. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas très envie de garder ce fichu protocole. Surtout que, comme me l'a dit mademoiselle Granger, vous ne souhaitez plus venir à l'école…Est-ce sur ce sujet que vous vouliez me voir ?

Non…Mais puisque vous êtes là, on peut en profiter pour en discuter. D'ailleurs, le sujet que je voulais aborder avec vous tient compte du fait que je ne reviendrai pas à l'école, même pour tout l'or du monde. Mais commençons déjà par parler de cela. Posez vos questions, et je regarderai si je puis y répondre, dit-il en souriant malicieusement, comme Dumbledore le faisait si souvent, avec des paillettes dans les yeux.

Vous…lui ressemblez tellement, Harry…Il..

A cet instant, voyant que son ancienne professeur avait les larmes aux yeux, il métamorphosa un autre livre de Dudley, le dernier, en boite à mouchoirs. Il la tendit à Minreva McGonagall.

Merci…Bien. Reprenons. Pourquoi refusez-vous de reprendre l'école ? Y a-t-il un lien avec la mort d'Albus ?

Oui, cela a un lien. Vous comprenez je l'espère que je ne puis vous révéler ce que nous avons fait cette nuit-là. Dumbledore m'avait fait jurer de garder le secret, et je le garderai. Je ne peux pas revenir à l'école, car je dois tuer Voldemort, et que pour cela, j'aurai besoin de tout mon temps, et de toute mon énergie. Je ne puis la perdre en cours inutiles. Mais il me faudra m'améliorer, car je ne suis pas assez fort pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Accepteriez-vous de me donner des cours de Métamorphoses avancée pendant les vacances d'été ? Bien sur, ce ne sera pas la seule branche dans laquelle je me plongerai. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, j'aurai peut-être besoin d'un de ces retourneurs de temps. Vous pensez que vous pouriez m'aider à en trouver un également ?

Je comprends votre décision, et, même si je ne suis pas tout a fait pour, je vous aiderai. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, et sur les autres membres de l'Ordre pour vous donner tous les cours dont vous aurez besoin. Il faut le plus vite possible faire un plan de ce que l'on voudra faire. Tout d'abord, il faut trouver un local…Votre chambre agrandie ira très bien. Je trouverai un retourneur de temps d'ici la semaine suivante, quand on se retrouvera à Poudlard. D'ici là, je pense que vous pouvez vous débrouiller seul pour refaire les bases, et apprendre quelque sorts basiques de défense et d'attaque. Savez-vous déjà un peu ce que vous voulez apprendre en métamorphose ? c'est un sujet tellement vaste qu'il serait très difficile d'en faire le tour, même avec un retourneur de temps.

Je le sais bien. Pour tous les cours, je vous fait confiance, à vous et aux autres. Ce que je voudrais surtout apprendre, c'est des sorts puissants d'attaque et de défense, la magie sans baquette, et devenir un animagus. Ron et Hermione feront aussi des cours de ce style. S'ils pouvaient avoir les mêmes, cela serait très bien.

J'y ai pensé. Mais mademoiselle Granger habite chez des Moldus, il vaudrait mieux trouver un autre local.

Le Square Grimmaurd fera l'affaire. J'y ai envoyé Dobby et Winky faire du nettoyage. Et j'ai prévu d'y aller après être allé à Poudlard dans une semaine pour tout jeter. Je préfère le faire moi-même, pour la sécurité de tous.

C'est un très bonne idée. Je m'occuperai de trouver, donc, trois retourneurs de temps. Je préfère vous séparer, pour que vous puissiez apprendre séparément chaque chose. C'est préférable.Bien…Je m'occuperai de tout. Maintenant, pourquoi vouliez vous venir à Poudlard ? Je pense que ce n'étais pas spécialement pour discuter avec moi, car vous auriez pu le faire dans une semaine.

Oui, vous avez raison. En fait, c'était pour aller chercher de nombreux livres à la salle sur Commande, et tous les ingrédients possibles dans le cachot de Rogue. J'ai l'intention de beaucoup travailler pendant ces vacances.

Venez avec moi, je vous y emmène…Savez-vous transplaner ?

Oui

Alors on se retrouve devant le château de Poudlard.

Et, dans un « pop » sonore, elle transplana à Poudlard, suivie de peu par Harry, qui n'aimait toujours pas cette sensation dans son ventre à chaque transplanement.

Ils remontèrent le parc de Poudlard sans un bruit, sortant leur baquette au cas où il y aurait un problème. Dans le château, ils se dirigèrent en premier dans les cachots humides qui appartenaient à l'ancien professeur Roque, l'assassin de leur ancien directeur. Ils vidèrent toutes les étagères de tous les ingrédients, les firent se rapetisser, et le mirent dans une malle qu'ils avait métamorphosée à partir d'une chaise. Ils y rangèrent aussi les nombreux livres sur les potions qu'ils trouvèrent. Puis, quand tout y fut mit, ils fouillèrent la pièce de fond en comble, en espérant peut-être trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ils ramassèrent cependant les trois strutoscopes qu'ils virent, ainsi que la glace à ennemis. Ensuite, ils remontèrent au septième étage, dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry passa trois fois devant en pensant très fort à « une salle pleine de livres sur la métamorphose, les enchantements, les sortilèges, la défense contre les forces du mal, et les animaux, plante, et monstres magiques, qui aurait aussi tous les objets utiles pour une chasse aux Horcruxes. »

En y entrant, ils furent tous les deux étonnés de trouver une simple bibliothèque, avec, dans un coin de la pièce, un grande table sur laquelle étaient alignés plusieurs objets divers. Harry rapetissa le tout, et parti, en laissant la pièce complètement vide.

Il rentra chez son oncle tout seul, ayant dit au revoir à Minerva McGonagall vers les grilles de Poudlard. Il transplana chez lui, directement dans sa chambre. Puis, il rangea tous les livres qu'il avait trouvé dans sa bibliothèque, il transforma un ancien jeu à son cousin en une table, qu'il mit à côté de son bureau, il y mit tous les objets qu'il avait trouvé, et enfin, il ragea toutes les fioles, pleines ou vides, dans la petite armoire prévue à cet effet. A la fin de son rengement, il fut étonné de voir que, malgré les centaines de livres qu'il avait prit, ils ne dépassaient pas de sa petite bibliothèque malgré le fait qu'elle soit bien plus petite que celle de la Salle sur Commande, tout comme pour les nombreuses fioles. Mais il comprit rapidement que c'était du à la magie, tout simplement. Fatigué par sa journée, il alla se coucher, en prenant avec lui le livre que lui avait envoyé Lupin pour le lire avant de se coucher. Il indiqua à Kreatture sa nouvelle couchette, qui se situait juste à côté du sien, puis, il se mit au lit, et ouvrit son livre à la première page. Les premiers chapitres définissaient les animagi, et leur histoire. Il fut très étonné de savoir qu'on pouvait avoir plusieurs animagi. Seuls les sorciers très puissants pouvaient en avoir deux, voir trois. Les quatre fondateurs, par exemple, étaient des animagi, et en avaient deux chacuns : Le lion et le phénix pour Godric Griffondor, le blaireau et le renard blanc pour Helga Poussouffle, l'aigle et le loup pour Rowena Serdaigle, et le serpent et la fouine pour Serpentard. Seul Merlin en avait eu trois : l'écureuil, le poisson rouge, et le dragon. Harry se demandait s'il avait plusieurs animagi. Il verrait le temps venu. Il apprit que, pour devenir animagus, ce ne serait pas simple du tout. En fait, il ne choisirait pas ses animaux, ce qui l'embêta un peu, car il aurait voulu avoir les mêmes animaux que Godric Griffondor. En fait, les animaux le choisissaient par rapport à son caractère. Pour en devenir un, il devait tout d'abord maîtriser quelques métamorphoses, puis, il devait prendre contact avec son ou ses animaux. Puis, enfin, il devrait s'entraîner à se métamorphoser.

Harry était tellement prit par sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua pas quand il s'endormit. Il rêva toute la nuit d'animaux divers, du plus petit au plus grand.


	4. des animagi pottersques

Chapitre 4 : DES ANIMAGI POTTERSQUES :

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla lentement. Il avait encore ses lunettes sur lui, et son livre dans ses mains. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était endormi en le lisant. Il se leva avec précaution. Il avait en effet très peu dormit, et très mal dormit. Il demanda à Kreatture, qui s'était levé en même temps que Harry, de lui amener de quoi manger et de quoi boire. Pendant que celui-ci quittait la chambre de Harry, il s'habilla vivement, prit sa baquette, et s'installa à son nouveau bureau, avec l'intention de lire son livre jusqu'à la fin, pour ensuite passer directement à la pratique. Il espérait pouvoir vite avancer, pour pouvoir, après, passer à un autre sujet, plus difficile encore, comme la magie sans baquette.

Harry nota, sur une feuille blanche, les cinq métamorphoses qu'il devait réussir avant de penser à devenir un animagus :

Transformer un caillou en plume.

Transformer un verre en rat

Transformer un rat en boîte à bijoux

Transformer un carton en animal à quatre pattes

Transformer une peluche d'animal en l'animal qui le représente.

Harry décida de commencer tout de suite après le déjeuner, car il avait le ventre vide, et il préférerais l'avoir plein pour s'attaquer à tes métamorphoses de plus en plus complexes.

Il en étais là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit un cris d'angoisse venant de la cuisine. Il pensa tout de suite à sa tante, dont il avait reconnu le cris, et à Kreatture, à qui il n'avait pas eu le temps de préciser qu'il vivait dans une famille moldue et qu'il était préférable de ne pas se faire voir par sa tante, son oncle, et son cousin. Harry sorti de sa chambre, en n'oubliant pas de jeter un sort d'illusion, pour faire croire que sa chambre n'avait pas du tout été métamorphosée, et couru dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il y vit le fit s'arrêter de stupéfaction avant d'éclater de rire. En effet, il vit que son oncle, qui avait rejoint sa tante à la cuisine, se tenait devant l'Elf de maison, une casserole dont s'était utilisé visiblement Kreatture pour une omelette à la main, que l'omelette qui était collée au plafon, et que Kreatture se tenait droit, attendant Harry pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire, un petit peu intimidé par ces nouvelles têtes pas très sympathiques.

Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ! Vire-le dehors !

Ce « monstre », comme tu le dis si bien, ma chère tante, c'est un Elf de maison, qui va désormais t'aider dans toutes les tâches ménagères de la mai…

Jamais une créature vivra sous mon toit, est-ce clair ?! Quand tu auras des dix-sept ans, tu partiras, et plus jamais on ne te reverra. Et d'ici là, tu as interêt à ne faire pas de…monstruosité, compris ?

J'en ferai, car sinon je mourrai et…

Et tu peux être sur que ça nous fera beaucoup de bien, car nous ne t'aurons plus sur le dos !

Vous ne comprenez pas ! Si je meurs, rien ni personne ne pourra tuer Voldemort, et il tuera toutes les personnes sans pouvoir magique, comme vous ! Moi seul peux le tuer ! Pour votre propre bien, vous avez intérêt à m'aider, car quand je serai parti, plus rien ni personne ne viendra vous protéger, et à ce moment là, je suis sur que Voldemort viendra tout simplement vous tuer, vous torturer, ou les deux !

Je n'ai pas peur de ton Vol-de-truc-muche ! Qu'il vienne et je le…

Tais-toi s'il-te-plait, le coupa Pétunia. Est-tu sur ce que tu dis, Harry ? Et Dumbledore ?

Complètement sonné de voir que sa tante était prête à discuter calmement, il lui indiqua de s'assoir, pour pouvoir mieux discuter. Malgré les protestations de l'oncle Vernon, tous s'assirent, même Dudley, qui comprenait que c'était sa vie à lui qui était en jeu, et que seul Harry, son cousin tant haï, pouvait le sauver. Harry commença à raconter toute l'histoire de sa vie, en passant vite sur quelque points qu'ils ne pourraient pas comprendre étant moldus. Il leur parla de la mort de sa mère, qui avait permis de construire une barrière contre Voldemort qui les protégeait tous jusqu'à son dix-septième anniversaire. Il leur parla ensuite de la prophétie…Tuer ou être tué. Enfin, il leur raconta ses projets pour son dernier mois dans cette maison, à Privet drive, des cours qu'il allait prendre, dans sa chambre, en ne parlant des quelques changements de décoration…

Si tu dis juste, alors, quand tu partiras, cette protection disparaîtra avec toi, et cet homme viendra surement nous tuer, car on est le reste de ta famille…Que pouvons-nous faire pour nous protéger ?

Aidez-moi pendant ce dernier mois ici, et je m'arrangerai avec une des nombreuses personnes qui me protègent pour qu'ils vous aident aussi. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Oui, répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

Bien… Pétunia, Kreatture, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, t'aidera pour toutes les tâches ménagères.

Mais sait-il seulement tenir une serviette, demanda-t-elle, sûre d'elle, une mimique sur les lèvres.

A cette provocations, Kreatture n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts et, aussitôt, la crêpe qui était précédemment au plafond disparue, les casseroles brillèrent et se rangèrent toutes seules, un petit-déjeuner apparu sur la table à laquelle ils étaient tous attablés, et la cuisine se nettoya toute seule, et elle brilla comme jamais elle n'avait brillé, malgré les nombreux produits utilisés par Pétunia dans toute sa vie. Tous les Dursley furent choqués du résultat. Kreatture fut aussitôt accepté par Pétunia, qui avait déjà en tête de nombreux nettoyages à lui faire faire. En les regardant, Harry sourit malicieusement, les yeux brillants, comme quelqu'un qui vient de jouer un joli tour à une personne.

Quand tout fut décidé et approuvé, Harry remonta seul dans sa chambre, laissant le petit Elf se débrouiller avec sa famille. Il était très content de voir que sa famille n'était pas si horrible finalement, quand on les connaissait mieux. Il se dit que peut-être qu'il y avait de nombreuses personnes, notamment chez les Serpentards, qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre. Il pensa subitement à un certain Serpentard blond aux yeux gris.

« Mais pourquoi je pense à lui, moi ? c'est vrai, il n'a pas eu le courage de tuer Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si mauvais qu'il le montrait. Il a peut-être été forcé à cause de sa mère et de son père. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, surtout l'épisode dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde….mais il a quand même amené les Mangemorts à Poudlard, donc il est pas totalement blanc non plus ! »

« rien n'est blanc, tu sais. Tout est gris, dans ce monde pourrit ».

Harry n'écouta pas sa conscience, et se mit au boulot. Il sortit sa baquette de sa poche, et s'assit sur son lit. Il la regarda, et repensa à la plume de phénix qu'il y avait dedans. Voldemort avait une autre plume de phénix dans la sienne. Harry regarda de plus belle sa baguette. Il remarqua, comme au tournois des trois, ou plutôt quatre, sorciers, que celle-ci n'était pas très propre. Il alla chercher son matériel, dans sa malle, pour nettoyer les baguettes magiques, et commença à frotter sa baguette avec un chiffon. Il remarqua que, contrairement à sa quatrième année, cette fois-ci, elle ne faisait pas d'étincelles. Quand il eut finit de la nettoyer, il rangea son matériel, et prit un gallet et le posa par terre, devant lui.

Il essaya de le transformer en plume, et y arriva du premier coup. Il était assez fier de lui, surtout que sa plume était très jolie, blanche avec des reflets dorés. Il alla l'accrocher à la cage d'Hedwige, qui n'était toujours pas revenue de son voyage. Sûr de lui, il descendit à la cuisine chercher un verre, puis remonta dans sa chambre, et s'attaqua tout de suite à son deuxième « test ». Au premier essai, son verre eut des poils, et une queue. Au deuxième, ce fut un peu mieux, car elle eut deux pattes qui poussèrent, et elle commença à piailler. Le troisième essai fut le bon, et il vit un rat « naître » à partir d'un verre.

Ne voulant pas avoir de problème plus tard s'il devait refaire les métamorphoses, il retransforma son rat en verre, puis en rat, et enfin en verre. Il était sur d'avoir réussi au moins deux métamorphoses. Les choses commencèrent à se comliquer. En effet, la troisième métamorphose était du niveau de la classe de sixième année. Harry retransforma son verre en rat, et commença à le métamorphoser en boîte à bijoux. Etonnamment, il réussi du premier coup, et d'ailleur sa boîte était très jolie. Dans les teintes rouge-argent, elle faisait penser un peu aux couleurs de Griffondor. Il pensa la donner à sa tante, ce qu'il fit tout de suite après. Il sorti de sa chambre, mit le sort d'illusion, puis descendit au salon, où étaient restés toute la famille Dursley. Il s'avança vers sa tante.

Tiens, voici un petit cadeau pour toi, pour te remercier de toutes ces années où tu m'a gardé chez toi.

Ben heu…merci Harry.

Pétunia prit la boîte, les larmes aux yeux, puis prit Harry dans ses bras, pour le remercier du cadeau. Content de lui, Harry remonta dans sa chambre, en se disant qu'il avait déjà réussi trois des cinq métamorphoses. La prochaine risquait d'être encore plus difficile, étant du niveau des ASPIC. Il alla chercher un carton dans la pièce sous les escaliers, et l'amena dans sa chambre. Il avait désormais le choix entre plusieurs animaux. Il hésitait entre un chien, un chat, et un loup. Il repensa au chien de son parrain. Il y pensa très fort, tellement fort qu'une larme coula sur sa joue, car ça lui faisait du mal de penser à lui. Il ferma les yeux, imagina encore son chien, et fit les gestes pour la transformation, et il entendit tout à coup un aboiement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un magnifique….chiot.

Il était petit, tout noir, et même ses yeux étaient noirs. Celui-ci lui sauta dessus, et lui lécha le visage. Harry éclata de rire, ça lui faisait tellement de bien, car cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rit comme cela. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le retransformer en carton. Il commença à caresser son nouveau compagnon, qui se mit tout de suite sur le dos, demanda explicitement des caresses sur le ventre. Harry ne se fit pas prier, et le flatta pendant un bon moment.

Tout à coup, il entendit sa tante qui l'appelait. Il était l'heure de dîner. Il descendit avec son chiot dans les bras. Arrivé dans la cuisine, tous se turent en voyant les deux nouveaux arrivants. Harry demanda à Kreatture de faire un biberon pour son chiot. Quand celui-ci fut prêt, il donna à manger au chiot. Tout en lui donnant le biberon, Harry répondit aux questions qu'ils voyaient dans les yeux de sa famille. Il leur expliqua qu'il devait faire des métamorphoses, et l'une d'elle était de transformer un carton en un animal…et il n'arrivait pas à le retransformer. Il voulait le garder.

Mais comment tu vas l'appeler, ce ptit truc ? demanda Dudley, en caressant doucement la tête du petit chiot.

Sirius. Je l'appelerai Sirius…

Après sa déclaration, il y eut un petit silence. Tous savaient ce que signifiait le nom de Sirius. Ils mangèrent tranquillement dans le silence. Pétunia avait laissé tombé depuis longtemps le régime de son fils, trop gourmand pour perdre un seul gramme. Après avoir mangé, Harry remonta les escaliers, avec Sirius qui le suivait avec ses petites pattes. Dans sa chambre, il se coucha, pensant se reposer un petit moment, les métamorphoses qu'il avait faites l'ayant un peu fatigué.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en se faisant lécher pas Sirius, qui y prenait apparemment un plaisir fou. Harry rigola, pour la deuxième fois le da journée. Il décida de s'attaquer à la dernière transformation, la plus difficile, en considérant la différence de taille entre la peluche et l'animal véritable. N'ayant pas de peluche, il demanda à son cousin de lui en prêter un des siennes. Il accepta, mais, en contre partie, il devait être présent à la transformation. Harry choisit une peluche d'un lion, et alla dans sa chambre, suivit par Dudley.

Quand il entra dans la chambre de Harry, celui-ci fut étonné de voir comme elle avait changé. Harry lui expliqua qu'il l'avait agrandie pour pouvoir mieux travailler. Il posa la peluche sur la table, et se prépara à lancer la métamorphose. Il se concentra, et fit les gestes de la métamorphose. Harry, Dudley et Sirius virent la peluche grandir et rugir. Mais c'était toujours une peluche. Dudley avait un peu peur, mais le lion était inoffensif. Il obéissait à son métamorphoseur. Harry retransforma la grosse peluche en la peluche de départ, et refis la métamorphose. A chaque fois, quelque chose s'améliorait, mais ce n'était jamais un lion au complet. Harry, à son grand désespoir, commençait à fatiguer par tous ses essais.

Quand sa tante les appela pour aller souper, il décida de faire un tout dernier essai pour la journée. Il se concentra de plus belle, s'imagina un lion majestueux, comme dans le Roi Lion, le dessin animé. Il fit le geste, presque par désespoir, et il vit petit à petit la peluche devenir un lion à par entière. Il avait enfin finit la transformation, et avait réussi alors ses cinq métamorphoses. Demain, il commencerait avec son animagus. Il retransforma le lion en peluche, et accompagna son cousin à la cuisine. Ils discutèrent tous pendant de nombreuses minutes, mais, Harry étant fatigué, celui-ci alla se coucher avant tous les autres. A peine sa tête toucha son coussin qu'il s'endormit.

Cette nuit, il fit un rêve très étrange, dans lequel il rencontra ses parents, Godric Griffondor, et Merlin. Celui-ci lui expliqua pourquoi ils étaient tous dans sa tête, car il ne rêvait pas. Toute la nuit, toutes ces personnes lui expliquèrent que ses animagi, car il n'en avait pas un seul, étaient illimités. Il pouvait en effet se transformer en tous les animaux qu'il voulait. Mais il y avait cinq animaux parmis lesquels il arriverait le mieux, avec moins de difficulté, à se transformer : le loup, le tigre, le lion, le serpent et le phénix. Tous avaient un comportement assez compliqué, et il devait faire connaissance avec tous pour pouvoir se transformer, comme le disait le livre. Les autres animaux, eux, n'étaient pas assez présents dans son caractère pour pouvoir être pris plus facilement. Quand il aurait réussis parfaitement ses cinq animagi, il pourrait en apprendre des nouveaux, ce qui constituait simplement à invoquer ce nouvel animal, puis à le « contrôler » comme il devrait avant contrôler ses cinq principaux animagi.

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla, se leva en vitesse, et se précipita vers son livre pour savoir si celui-ci pourrait lui dire qu'il avait bel et bien rêvé ou si c'était la réalité. Après avoir relu, il comprit que c'était bien la réalité. Il avait donc tous les animagi possibles. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux garder cette information pour lui. Il pensa qu'il dirait à tous qu'il avait trois animagi : Le lion, le serpent, et le phénix, à cause de son appartenance à Griffondor, le lien avec Voldemort, et le phénix de Dumbledore, qu'il aimait beaucoup. Pour les deux autres, il décida de s'en occuper en premier, comme ça, au moins, il aurait un effet de surprise au cas où il serait attaqué pendant une de ses leçons, et que tous savaient qu'il n'avait pas réussis « ses » animagi. Il décida de se transformer tout d'abord en tigre, à cause de sa force. Avant de se transformer, il devait discuter avec son animal, et pour le faire, il fallait construire une cloche dans laquelle il pourrait discuter tranquillement avec ce tigre blanc. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Il chercha dans son livre la formule et le geste exacte, puis prononça la formule « bullos », en faisant un rond avec sa baguette. Une grande bulle apparut dans la pièce, et il entra dedans. Tout de suite, il se senti mieux, plus calme. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa faire. Tout à coup, il entendit un voix dans sa tête.

He, ptit gars, faut pas t'endormir, tu sais !

Ho mon dieu, dit Harry en voyant un tigre blanc devant lui. Tu…tu parles !

Ben vi, je parle, sinon on discuterais pas maintenant, tu crois pas ? répondit-il rigolant un peu.

En le regardant d'un peu plus près, Harry reconnu presque un peu de Dumbledore dans le regard du tigre blanc.

Tu me compares à Dumbledore ? Je suis flatté ! He oui, je peux lire dans tes pensées, dit-il en voyant la mine surprise de Harry, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Mais tu as raison. Parmis tes cinq animagi, je suis le plus calme, le plus sage, et le plus mature ! Le autres sont tous des rigolos.

Parle pour toi, tigrou ! Harry a raison de te comparer à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Tu es aussi dingue que lui….paix à son âme. C'était un grand homme.

Harry se retourna pour voir d'où venait la voix qui venait de parler. C'était le loup, qui arrivait, avec les trois derniers animagi de Harry. Celui-ci pouvait voir une différence dans chaque regard de ses animagi. Le tigre, surnommé Tigrou, était la réplique parfaite de Dumbledore. Gourmand et coquin, il n'hésitait pas à faire un ptit tour à ses amis, sans faire de mal à quelqu'un. Le loup, nommé Croc-blanc, était quelqu'un de posé, calme, studieux. Le lion, quelqu'un d'un peu fantasque, drôle, et courageux. Il était appelé Roufouilli à cause de sa couleur et de son poil qui allait dans tous les sens. Le serpent, digne de sa maison, était quelqu'un d'ambitieux, mordant, rancunier. Il était appelé Rocky. Pour le phénix, il était tout a fait amoureux. De qui ? Mystère. La tête dans les étoiles, gentil, il incarnait l'amour et l'amitié que se portaient les cinq animaux. Pendant cinq heures, Harry discuta avec tous ses compagnons, et fut heureux de tous les connaître. Etonnamment, ils étaient tous des blagueurs, à plusieurs niveaux plus ou moins élevés.

Harry ressortit de sa bulle cinq minutes avant que sa tante l'appelle pour aller manger. Il descendit et mangea, comme toujours, avec le reste de sa famille. Il remonta dans sa chambre, s'occupa pendant quelques minutes de Sirius, puis alla se coucher, sa longue discution avec ses animagi l'ayant beaucoup fatigué.

Harry ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, peu sur de l'heure qu'il était. Quand il comprit qu'il avait dormi jusqu'au lendemain matin, il se mit rapidement en position assise. Il entendit tout à coup un petit gémissement. C'était Sirius qui s'était endormit sur sa poitrine, et, quand Harry s'était levé, il était tombé sur les jambes de celui-ci. Harry s'excusa rapidement avec le petit chiot, qui ne lui en voulait plus trop.

Harry se leva sur ses jambes, et alla regarder son livre, sur le bureau. D'après celui-ci, il serait maintenant capable de se transformer à volonté en un de ses animagi. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire, alors, il se concentra sur le serpent. Il imaginait Rocky bouger, siffler. Il senti quelque changer en lui. Il ne sentait plus ses bras ni ses jambes. Comme il fermait les yeux depuis qu'il avait commencé à se concentré, il les ouvrit pour remarqué qu'il s'était transformé en un serpent noir, avec une petite cicatrice au front, comme lui. C'était Rocky, en chair et en os. Ne voulant pas faire peur à une éventuelle visite, il reprit rapidement forme humaine. Sa transformation ne l'avait pas trop épuisé, mais il préférait faire une pause. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Une surprise, et de taille, l'attendait à la cuisine. En effet, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du phénix, ainsi que Ron et Hermione l'attendaient tranquillement, en compagnie de sa famille, autour de la table à manger, qui avait été agrandie pour l'occasion.

Harry, tu es enfin réveillé ! s'exclama Hermione, qui lui sauta dans les bras.

Tout le monde se tut immédiatement. Harry, gêné de tenir la petite amie de son meilleur ami, même si celle-ci l'était aussi, se recula d'un pas. Hermione comprit tout de suite le pourquoi du comment, et lui expliqua qu'elle avait rompu avec Ron, mais qu'elle lui expliquerais plus tard. Harry regarda Ron. Celui-ci était un peu de mauvaise humeur, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'Hermione lui avait sauté dessus.

Ho, Harry, nous avons tous discutés avec Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, et on a fait un horaire qui pourrait convenir. Nous avons réussi à trouver trois retourneurs de temps, et les voici.

Minerva McGonagall distribua les horaires et les objets aux trois étudiants.

Harry, j'ai réussi à faire mon animagus ! c'est une biche, tu te rends compte ! Elle est trop mignonne, je trouve, dit Hermione excitée comme une puce de sa réussite.

C'est très bien Herm, répondit-il un peu amusé. Et toi, Ron, tu as réussi ?

J'ai de la peine avec le cinquième sort. Et toi, Harry ?

Ho, moi…ben, continua-t-il, un peu embarrassé. Tous le regardèrent, attendant sa réponse. Ben, je pense que j'arrive à faire mes animagi.

Tes animagII ! Harry, tu veux dire que tu en a plusieurs ! explosa Hermione, étonnée.

Tous les adultes, qui étaient déjà étonnés de voir que les deux autres avaient très rapidement avancé, furent choqués de savoir que Harry avait plusieurs animagi, alors que même Dumbledore n'en avait qu'un seul. Il voulaient savoir ce qu'étaient les deux animagi de Harry, car, pour eux, il était normal qu'il n'en ait que deux.

Ben…

Harry regarda tout le monde. Il les connaissait tous, et il pouvait leur faire confiance.

Je les ai tous.

Comment ça, tous, Monsieur Potter. Soyez plus précis. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir tous les animaux, c'est impossible !

Si, je les ai tous…enfin…je pense. Mais pour l'instant, je n'en ai que cinq…il faut que je sois sur de les métriser avant de m'attaquer à d'autres animaux.

Et quels sont les animaux qui vous ont choisit ? Vous vous rendez compte que personne n'avait réussi à avoir plus de trois animagi !

C'est le lion (sourire de tous)…le serpent (grognements)…le phénix (exclamations de quelque personnes, dont Minerva McGonagall)…le loup et le tigre (sourire de toutes les personnes présentes). Pourquoi avez-vous eu cette réaction face à mon animagi phénix, Madame ?

Simplement que l'animagus d'Albus l'était aussi…

Silence. Tous se taisent après ces révélations qui en ont choqué plus d'un. Après quelques minutes, ils changèrent tous de sujet, et parlèrent des entraînements que subiraient les trois adolescents pendant les prochaines semaines. Hermione et Ron déménageraient au Square Grimmaurd, tandis qu'Harry devrais rester au Privet Drive. Il fut aussi décidé que, après son anniversaire, la famille Dursley recevrait des protections contre Voldemort, que des patrouilles seraient faites.


	5. de la théorie à la pratique

Chapitre 5 : DE LA THEORIE A LA PRATIQUE :

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne humeur. En effet, ses cours particuliers commençaient ce jour-là, et il était pressé de pouvoir montrer à ses professeurs, surtout en métamorphose, de quoi il était capable. Il était prévu qu'il commence ce matin par métamorphose et Défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal, et que cet après-midi, il ait enchantements et cours sur les animaux magiques. Harry avait demandé aux professeurs s'il lui était possible de faire de l'Occlumencie, pour que Voldemort ne puisse plus le manipuler comme il l'avait fait quand il était en cinquième année. Il s'habilla, et descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il vit que Minerva McGonagall, Maugrey Fol Œil et Remus Lupin étaient en grande discution autour de la table de la cuisine. Harry comprit qu'ils parlaient du fait de savoir qui, de Fol Œil ou Lupin allait lui donner les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il leur proposa qu'ils le deviennent les deux, et qu'un des deux soit l'assistant de l'autre. Lupin accepta ce poste.

Quand il eut finit de manger, Harry rejoignit son professeur de métamorphose qui montait déjà en direction…de la chambre de Dudley.

Professeur, ce n'est pas ma chambre.

Je le sais bien, Harry. Mais utilisant le retourneur de temps, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de se retrouver dans la même salle. Tu me comprends ?

Oui, professeur. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Dudley. Harry vit qu'elle avait été aménagée spécialement pour ses cours. Il se demanda si son cousin n'était pas un peu en colère qu'il lui prenne sa chambre. Minerva lui répondit, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, que Dudley avait lui-même proposé sa chambre comme deuxième pièce, car il avait comprit que sa vie dépendait du bon fonctionnement des cours que prendrait Harry.

Bien…pour commencer notre première leçon, on va faire de la théorie, et je vais regarder plus en avant ce que vous avez réussis déjà à faire avec votre, ou plutôt vos animagi.

De la théorie ?! mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas en lisant des livres que je vais vaincre…

Je le sais très bien, mais pour avoir une bonne pratique, il faut aussi une bonne théorie, par exemple savoir quel sort on lance, ses conséquences, ses contre-sorts, etc.

Je vois. Vous avez raison. Qu'allons-nous apprendre aujourd'hui ?

En fait, aujourd'hui, nous allons passer en revue les six années écoulées, et nous regarderons la théorie pour les sorts de métamorphose de septième année. Puis, je vous demanderai de vous transformer en animagus. J'aimerais aussi voir si vous avez réussi vos cinq métamorphoses, et ce qu'elles ont donné. Vous êtes prêt ?

Oui, professeur.

Et ainsi passa la première leçon de métamorphose « avancée » de Harry Potter. Il passa une bonne heure à refaire la plupart des métamorphoses qu'il avait apprit en six ans, et il vit, étonné, qu'il en avait retenu beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Bien sur, le fait qu'il ait fait presque que de la métamorphose ces deux derniers jours l'a aidé considérablement à s'améliorer dans cette branche. Quand il eut finit la récapitulation, ils commencèrent la métamorphose du niveau de septième année, autrement dit la transformation d'un objet inanimé en un animal, plus grand. Sachant déjà la théorie, ils passèrent directement à la pratique. McGonagall lui demanda de refaire les cinq métamorphoses qu'il avait déjà faites, étant de transformer une pierre en plume, un verre en rat, un rat en boîte à bijoux, un carton en animal à quatre pattes, et une peluche en sa réplique vivante. Il réussit du premier coup les trois premiers sorts. Pour la quatrième transformation, il choisit cette fois-ci non pas un chien mais un loup. Il avait expliqué à Minerva ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois, et il pensait qu'il aurait moins de mal à retransformer un loup qu'un chien. Malheureusement, comme pour la première fois, il ne transforma pas le carton en un animal adulte, mais en bébé.

Il avait donc métamorphosé son carton en louveteau, qui devint très vite ami avec Harry, en lui sautant dessus. Harry eut de nouveau un pincement au cœur, et il ne put se résoudre, encore un fois, à retransformer ce petit animal si fragile. Il lança un regard implorant à son professeur, qui finit par céder. Elle souleva, grâce à un sort, le petit animal, et le mit de côté. Celui-ci, terrifié, ne bougeait plus un poil. Elle expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le voir sauter en travers d'un sort lancé. Ça aurait pu avoir des conséquences catastrophiques sur l'organisme du petit louveteau. Pour sa dernière expérience, Harry prit la peluche du lion, et l'imagina, rugissant, fier, le roi de la jungle. Il refit le sort, et tous deux virent la peluche grandir, prendre du poil de la bête, et commencer à vivre. Un rugissement se fit entendre. Rapidement, Minerva McGonagall ramena le lion à son état d'origine, donc en peluche douce et soyeuse. Elle vit par ces démonstrations de métamorphose que Harry, même s'il ne le sentait pas, avait sa magie qui augmentait. Il devenait de plus en plus puissant. Elle comprit qu'elle devrait changer du tout au tout son planning de métamorphose avec lui, car il avançait d'une manière fulgurante. Pour finir leur cours, qui durait quand même quatre heures, elle lui demanda de prendre sa forme animagus. Il se concentra sur le serpent, sur Rocky, puis senti qu'il se transformait lentement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, deux minutes plus tard, il était dans le corps de Rocky, et il rampait sur le sol.

Malgré ma répugnance pour les serpents, je dois avouer, Harry, que vous avez un magnifique animagus. Pouvez-vous m'en montrer un autre ? peut-être le lion ?

Harry, content du compliment de son professeur, revint dans son corps humain, et se concentra pour se transformer en lion. La métamorphose prit cette fois-ci plus de temps, car il n'avait jamais essayé de se transformer en cet animal avant ce moment-là. Minerva était assez contente su résultat. Bien sur, les transformations du Survivant étaient lentes, mais elle savait au moins qu'elle pouvait améliorer quelque chose en métamorphose chez Harry. Elle lui demanda de se transformer en tigre, loup, et phénix, pour voir comment se passait ces métamorphoses-ci. Ce fut comme avec le lion. Même s'il n'avait pas de problèmes pour la métamorphose elle-même, Harry prenait trop de temps pour prendre telle ou telle forme.

Harry et Minerva discutèrent pendant encore trente minutes de qu'il faudrait faire pour les animagi de Harry. Elle comprit très bien le fait qu'il faudrait les cacher, car ça serait surement un effet de surprise contre Voldemort qu'il ne fallait pas négliger. Tout à coup, Harry entendit une sonnette semblable à un gong. Elle signifiait la fin des quatre heures. Il devait se dépêcher, aller dans la chambre de son oncle, puis remonter le retourneur de quatre tours. Il couru dans la chambre à coucher, puis remonta le retourneur. Harry sentit le colier du retourneur rentrer dans la chair de son cou. Il avait déjà fait un voyage dans le passé, mais il n'était pas habitué à cette sentation. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre si quelqu'un montait les marches. Il entrouvrit la porte, et se vit lui-même en compagnie de Minerva aller dans la chambre de son cousin. Quand la porte de la chambre fut refermée, il couru au rez de chaussé rejoindre ses deux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils sourirent en le voyant arriver.

Alors, ça s'est bien passé, ton premier cours ?

Techniquement, il n'a pas encore eu lieu, professeur Lupin.

Appele moi Remus, et lui Alastor. On est tous dans le même pétrin, alors ça ne vaut pas la peine de se vouvoyer, tu es d'accord, Harry ?

Bien sur, Remus.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un cours à donner !

Les trois sorciers montèrent au premier étage, et allèrent dans la chambre de Harry, préparée exprès pour la longue leçon qu'il allait recevoir ce matin-là.


	6. Un testament à la hauteur d'Albus

Chapitre 6 : UN TESTAMENT A LA HAUTEUR DE ALBUS :

Le jour J de la lecture du testament de son ancien directeur était arrivé à grand pas. Ne savant pas vraiment comment être habillé pour l'occasion, il mit sa robe de soirée, qu'il avait mise pour le bal pendant sa quatrième année scolaire à Poudlard. Harry était prêt à deux heures de l'après-midi. Il se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit à quel point cette unique semaine de cours intensifs l'avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi désordonnés, et ses yeux verts toujours aussi magnifiques, mais ceux-ci étaient devenus durs et froids. Il avait, pendant sa semaine d'entraînements, complètement fermé son visage, et on ne pouvait plus voir aucune émotion dans ses yeux. Ses cours de Duel et de Défense contre les forces du mal avaient musclé son corps. Bien que, grâce au Quidditch, il fut déjà bien bâti, désormais ses muscles étaient mis en avant. On pouvait sentir aussi que sa magie était augmentée, tellement il s'était entraîné dur. Harry avait désormais apprit tous les sorts utiles en Défense contre les forces du mal et en Duel, et il maîtrisait de nombreux sorts avec la magie sans baguette.

Harry entendit un toc toc sur sa porte. Il alla ouvrir, et vit Remus et Archibald qui se tenaient dans son couloir. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'Archie viendrait, mais il comprit à cette instant que celui-ci avait du être très proche de son frère. Ils allèrent tous les trois vers la cheminée des Dursley, qui avait été raccordée au réseau des Cheminettes. Archibald s'avança le premier, et dit « Poudlard, bureau du directeur », et disparu. Harry se plaça dans la cheminée, respira un bon coup, car il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur qu'il avait faite il y avait quelque années, et dit distinctement « Poudlard, bureau du directeur ». Harry n'aimait vraiment pas les voyages avec la poudre de cheminette, et ce voyage ne fit pas exception. Il était bousculé de toutes part, avant d'arriver dans une cheminée, droit devant lui. Il en fut éjecté. Quand Harry releva les yeux, il comprit qu'il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se releva, et se nettoya avec une brosse que lui tendait gentiment Archibald Dumbledore. Complètement propre, Harry commença à regarder plus attentivement les personnes qui étaient présentes pour la lecture du testament de Dumbledore. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de voir un testament sorcier, il ne savait pas si ceux-ci ressemblaient aux testaments moldus, avec papiers, notaire, et héritages. Il remarqua que non seulement plusieurs personnes de l'Ordre du phénix, dont Minerva McGonagall et Arthur Weasley, mais aussi que le ministre lui-même, suivit de Rita Skeeter et son photographe, étaient présentes. Harry essaya dès l'ors d'éviter ces trois personnes, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. Il vit que plusieurs rangées, trois pour être exacte, avaient été placées dans le bureau. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, Harry alla au premier rang, avec Archibald Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Remus Lupin. Tout le monde s'asseya. Un vieil homme, très bien habillé, était assis sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il commença à parler.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour. Je me prénomme Jean Smith, et je suis le notaire de Monsieur Albus Dumbledore. Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour lire, ou plutôt entendre le testament de mon client. En effet, Albus Dumbledore n'a pas voulu faire un testament dans les règles de l'art. Mais je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même, continua-t-il en souriant.

En disant sa dernière phrase, le notaire prit une enveloppe cachetée, et l'ouvrit. Ce qui se passa alors choqua plusieurs personnes, dont le ministre. En effet, Albus Dumbledore lui-même apparu devant eux. Harry comprit que ce n'était pas Albus en chair et en os, mais plutôt un souvenir, comme le journal intime de Jedusor. Le souvenir sourit.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, chers collègues. Si vous êtes ici en ce jour, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. J'ai décidé de faire un souvenir pour différentes raisons, la première étant que cela m'a beaucoup amusé de le faire, dit-il en souriant. Mais, avant de dire ce que j'ai à dire, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Pinçon ! Bizarre ! Je vous remercie !

Harry sourit à ces mots. En effet, il se souvenait que Dumbledore avait dit les mêmes quand il était entré à Poudlard.

-Reprenons, continua le souvenir. Je vais dire petit à petit tout ce que je lègue aux personnes présentes. J'aimerais que, chaque fois que j'ai légué quelque chose à quelqu'un, que cette personne sorte de cette pièce.

En entendant cela, plusieurs personnes, dont le ministre et les journalistes, grommelèrent. Il voulaient savoir exactement ce qui serait donné à chaque personne. Ils espéraient alors qu'ils soient les derniers héritiers de Dumbledore, ce qui ne fut bien sur pas le cas.

-Je lègue, commença-t-il, à Mademoiselle Rita Skeeter et son photographe, un double de toutes mes photos de vacances, en espérant que celles-ci seront peut-être mises en première page.

Tout à coup, des photos sur lesquelles on voyait Dumbledore en maillot de bain qui faisait des châteaux de sable sur une plage volèrent vers Rita Skeeter qui, en sachant ce qu'elle héritait, n'était pas du tout contente. Il parti en dehors de la salle sous les rires contenus de tous les héritiers.

-Je lègue ensuite à Monsieur le ministre une collection complète de carte de chocogrenouilles.

Le ministre sorti, encore plus en colère contre l'ancien directeur de Poudlard qu'il ne l'était en rentrant dans le bureau.

-Continuons. Mesdames et Messieurs du conseil de l'école, j'aimerais léguer la direction de Poudlard à Madame Minerva McGonagall, si celle-ci est d'accord, bien sur. Vous pouvez sortir, messieurs. Quant à vous, Minerva, restez encore un petit instant.

Quand toutes les personnes du conseil furent sorties, il continua.

-Maintenant que toutes les personnes indésirables sont dehors, je peux continuer à distribuer mon héritage.

En effet, à ces mots, Harry remarqua que seulement des personnes de l'Ordre étaient présentes.

-Ma fortune sera divisée en quatre parts. La première sera donnée à mon frère Archibald, la deuxième à l'hôpital St-Mangouste, la troisième à Arthur Weasley, qui je l'espère l'utilisera pour renforcer l'Ordre, et la dernière à Harry Potter, qui, j'en suis sur, en aura beaucoup besoin. Je lègue également ma bibliothèque personnelle à mon frère Archibald, à part quelques livres qui ont déjà été pris dans celle-ci. Ces livres iront à Minerva McGonagall qui devra les prêter jusqu'au premier septembre à Harry, qui devra s'entraîner avec. Je lègue à Remus Lupin la Cabane Hurlante, en espérant qu'il y trouve quelque chose de bien à y faire, ainsi qu'un boite de potion Tue Loup. Je lègue mes objets contre les forces du mal à Minerva McGonagall, à exception de ma pensine et de ce coffre, que j'ai rempli d'objets spécialement pour lui. Mon phénix, Fumseck, ira quant à lui chez le propriétaire qu'il pensera le meilleur pour lui.Voilà… Pour ce que je n'ai pas légué spécialement à quelqu'un présent dans cette salle, je le donne dans les orphelinats sorciers, qui se partageront tous mes vieux objets. Quant à mes vêtements, j'allais oublier, ils iront chez mon frère, qui pourra encore les porter, s'il le souhaite. Maintenant, je crois que j'ai terminé mon héritage. Il ne me reste plus qu'à dire deux-trois mots à une personne en particulier : Harry, je pense savoir ce que tu vas faire, et je t'approuve. Garde le secret, je t'en prie, et fais attention à toi et aux deux autres. Ce que tu cherche se trouve dans les endroits que l'on a visité ensemble ces derniers mois…Je te souhaite bonne chance, ainsi qu'à tes amis. Et j'espère ne pas vous revoir d'ici très longtemps, vous, mes amis ! Partez en paix !

Et ce fut sur ces derniers mots que le souvenir disparu. Tous les autres restèrent un moment assis, essayant de comprendre de quoi voulait parler Dumbledore. Harry, quant à lui, savait déjà de quels endroits parlait Dumbledore : les endroits visités avec la pensine. Il se leva, et alla vers le bureau sur lequel étaient mis un coffre, des livres, et la pensine. Il réduisit tous les objets, et les mis dans sa poche. Le notaire lui donna une feuille sur laquelle il était marqué que l'héritage monétaire de Dumbledore se trouvait désormais dans son coffre à Gringotts. Harry ne savait pas de combien il avait hérité, mais il pensait que ça serait beaucoup d'argent.

En attendant que tout le monde ait prit son héritage, il patienta un moment en repensant à ce qu'il avait hérité. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, il rentra chez son oncle afin de continuer ses cours intensifs dès le lendemain.

La lecture du testament avait duré une petite heure, et il restait à Harry plusieurs heures avant d'aller dormir. Celui-ci avait décidé de préparer plusieurs potions qu'y lui seraient très utiles durant son voyage à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Il voulait faire du Véritasérum, des potions revigorantes, des potions pour les blessures, et de la potion Felix Felicis. Avant de retourner à Privet drive, Harry avait donné une lettre à un Mr Weasley toujours pas revenu de son héritage dans laquelle il demandait à Hermione de faire le véritasérum, étant une potion très difficile à faire.

Quand il fut dans sa chambre, Harry déballa les affaires qu'il avait reçu. Il posa la pensine à côté de son bureau, les livres sur son bureau, et le coffre à côté de sa pensine, entre le bureau et la bibliothèque. Il l'ouvrit, pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il eut un choc en voyant une cape d'invisibilité, plus grande que la sienne, trois habits de sorciers blanc et or, des fioles de mémoire, l'épée de Griffondor, et un support pour oiseau. Quant il l'eu sorti du coffre, il entendit un chant, qui venait de dehors. Harry couru à la fenêtre, et l'ouvrit. Il vit, dans le ciel, un oiseau orangé qui s'approchait. Harry s'enleva de l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour laisser passer Fumseck, qu'il avait reconnu. Celui-ci se posa sur le perchoir, et tendit une lettre à Harry. Il l'ouvrit, impatient de savoir ce qui y était écrit.

Cher Harry.

Maintenant que je ne suis plus là, Fumseck doit chercher un nouveau maître qui prendra soin de lui. Je savais d'avance qu'il viendrait vers toi. Tu es donc, désormais, le nouveau maître de ce phénix. Je vais maintenant t'expliquer deux trois choses, car je ne pouvais pas le faire devant des témoins. J'aimerais que tu utilise la pensine pour retrouver les Horcruxes. J'y ai laissé tous les souvenirs qui pourraient t'aider dans ta quête. Les fioles de souvenir sont des cours pratiques, sur les Horcruxes, que j'ai réussis à faire ou à trouver. A toi de t'en servir. La cape d'invisibilité t'aidera, et je n'ai pas besoin, je pense, de t'expliquer comment elle marche. Les trois habits de sorciers sont pour toi, Hermione Granger, et Ronald Weasley. Je les ai faites spécialement pour vous. Les nombreuses poches qu'elles contiennent permettront de mettre des fioles, ou objets qui te seront utiles dans ta tâche. Leur cape sont comme celles des mangemorts. Elles ne peuvent montrer les visages des personnes qui sont dessous, à moins d'être très prêt. Elles te seront utiles si tu ne veux pas monter ton visage à l'ennemi ou à d'autres personnes. Le perchoir de Fumseck est magique. En effet, il te suffit de prononcer la formule « Grainedoiso » pour que des graines viennent. La même chose pour l'eau. Un simple sort « Aqua » suffit. Pour terminer mon explication, l'épée de Griffondor te revient de droit. En effet, je ne sais pas si tu le savait, mais tu es le dernier descendant de Godric Griffondor. Le fait que tu t'appele Potter au lieu de Griffondor est simplement le fait que c'est de ta mère que tu tient ton sang griffondorien. Il y eut il y a très longtemps un sort qui fut jeté sur la descendance de Godric. Ils devaient tous être des cracmols. Bien sur, plus on avançait dans le temps, plus ils devenaient moldus, et alors, il ont oublié de qui ils descendaient. Le sort n'avait pas une durée éternelle, heureusement. En effet, comme tu le sait, ta mère était une sorcière, et toi aussi. Tu devras utiliser cette épée comme une baguette. Elle fortifiera tes pouvoirs. Avec tout ça, je pense que tu es prêt pour ta quête. Bien sur, il te faudra suivre encore des cours car tu ne sais pas encore tout ce qui est important pour battre Voldemort. Mais ça, je le laisse à Minerva et Remus, qui se feront je suis sur un plaisir pour t'aider.

Je te souhaite bonne chance, car je pense que tu en auras bien besoin, Harry.

Ton ami, Albus Dumbledore.

Après la lecture de la lettre, Harry prit sa baguette, et donna à manger et à boire à Fumseck. Il décida d'attendre le trente-et-un juillet, jour de son anniversaire et de son retour au Square Grimmaurd, pour regarder les souvenirs avec Hermione et Ron. Harry regarda l'épée de son ancêtre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était un descendant de Godric Griffondor. Il se dit qu'au moins, cela expliquait le fait que la maison de ses parents s'appelle Godric's Hollow. Harry essaya de faire le sort du bouclier, « Tueor Scutum » qu'il n'arrivait pas encore complètement, avec son épée. Il fut content d'y arriver du premier coup. Il sentait son bouclier, qui était totalement invisible. Heureux de voir qu'il avait à présent une arme qui pourrait l'aider à améliorer sa magie, Harry déposa son épée sur son bureau, et se dirigea vers son coin à potion. Harry commença à refaire de la potion revigorante. Cela lui prit une bonne heure, avant de pouvoir en renverser dans une dizaine de fioles vides. Harry, ensuite, alla dans sa bibliothèque, et chercha un livre sur les potions soignantes. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il regarda les différentes potions qu'il pouvait faire. Il choisit plusieurs potions qui lui seraient utile. Puis, en retournant à la bibliothèque, il chercha cette fois-ci les recettes de la potion Felix Felicis, de la potion sans rêve, et du Polynectar. Il savait que pour certaines potion, notamment le Polynectar, il lui faudrait du temps. C'est pour cela qu'il décida de se mettre directement à la tâche. Ayant plusieurs chaudrons, il commença à faire la potion sans rêve, qui était très rapide, puis les diverses potions soignantes qu'il avait prises. A chaque fiole remplie, il marquait les noms des potions dessus, pour ne pas se tromper plus tard. Harry commença alors le Polynectar. Il savait qu'il devait attendre la pleine lune pour ramasser plusieurs ingrédients, mais, comme la pleine lune serait deux jours après, il pensa qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. Quand il ne put aller plus loin dans sa conception, il arrêta la potion, et commença dans un autre chaudron le Felix Felicis.

Harry travailla ainsi plusieurs heures, jusqu'au moment où il dut descendre manger. Toutes ses potions étaient prêtes, ou beaucoup avancées. Quand il se coucha, plusieurs heures après être rentré de Poudlard, Harry pensait aux semaines qui allaient suivre, jusqu'à son anniversaire. Il pensa à Hermione et Ron, qui ne lui avaient encore pas écrit depuis qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé les potions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient rompus. En effet, pour Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient faits pour être ensemble. Mais peut-être qu'il se trompait. En repensant à ses deux amis, Harry pensa ensuite à Ginny, qui ne lui avait pas répondu. En effet, Harry lui avait écrit pour lui dire de se calmer, et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, malgré le fait qu'il l'aimait toujours un peu. Harry avait apprit, quand ses amis étaient venus à Privet drive, que la sœur de son meilleur ami s'était calmée. Et, étonnament, elle s'était calmée peu après que Hermione et Ron aient rompu.

Peu après, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers une autre personne, à laquelle il pensait beaucoup malgré lui : Drago Malfoy. A chaque fois que Harry rêvait de ses yeux gris, et de ses cheveux blonds, il se demandait s'il allait bien dans sa tête. En effet, plus le temps passait, plus ses sentiments envers la fouine blonde changeaient, et il ne savait pas où cela le mènerait. Il pensait le détester, mais il commençait à se poser des questions sur lui. Drago est-il vraiment la personne qu'il voyait à Poudlard, ou était-ce simplement un masque ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus Harry se posait des questions, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se disait que, de toute façon, il verrait bien le moment venu. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce moment viendrait plus tôt qu'il ne pensait.


	7. Un anniversaire mémorable

Chapitre 7 : UN ANNIVERSAIRE MEMORABLE :

Pendant les vingt jours qui suivirent, Harry continua ses cours intensifs, en alternant l'utilisation de sa baguette, de son épée, ou alors de rien du tout. Une petite routine s'était établie. Le matin, Harry se levait en même temps que ses animaux, Sirius, son chien, Grisailles, son loup, Hedwige, sa chouette, et Fumseck, le phénix. Il déjeunait et leur donnait à manger, puis, les cours commençaient. A midi, il mangeait, et reprenait les cours directement. Le soir, il continuait ses potions et ses lectures, et se couchait après s'être un peu amusé avec ses animaux. Le trente juillet, il fut décidé que ses cours seraient annulés, afin de déménager toutes les affaires de Harry au Square. Après réflexion, il fut même décidé que la famille Dursley déménagerait avec lui, afin que les membres de l'Ordre n'ait pas à surveiller deux maisons, mais une seule. Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry monta dans sa chambre afin de préparer toutes ses affaires. Il rangea dans deux malles toutes ses affaires à part les deux chaudrons bouillonnants. Il descendit les malles dans le salon, et attendit que le Dursley aient finit de préparer leurs habits et leurs affaires pour les mois qui suivraient.

Quand tout le monde fut dans le salon, Harry prit une vieille photo de la famille Dursley, et prononça distinctement le mot « Portos » en pensant très fort au douze, Square Grimmaurd. La photo s'illumina un instant. Harry rapetissa les valises de sa famille, et les mit dans ses poches, avec les siennes. Il demanda aux Dursley de toucher le cadre de la photo, sans poser de question. A peine eurent-ils tous touché le cadre de la photo qu'ils disparurent. Harry avait en effet changé la photo en Portoloin. Harry détestait toujours ce genre de locomotion. Quand ils arrivèrent au Square, Les Dursley tombèrent à genoux, car ils n'étaient pas habitués à la magie et à ce genre de transport. Quand ils furent capables de se remettre debout, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient arrivés dans une rue tranquille, sur un gazon bien entretenu. Mais il n'y avait de maison rattachée à ce terrain. Tout à coup apparu Mr Weasley. Les Dursley demandèrent à Harry d'où il venait. Celui-ci ne put répondre, car il était tenu par le sort du Gardien du secret, qui était monsieur Weasley lui-même. Celui-ci vint se mettre devant Harry et sa famille, et leur passa à chacun un bout de papier sur lequel était marqué :

L'Ordre du Phénix se tient au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Quand ils eurent tous finit de lire les bouts de papiers, ceux-ci brûlèrent.

-Pensez à ce qui était écrit, dit Harry à sa famille.

Ils firent ce qu'il dit et, à leur plus grand étonnement, ils virent une porte apparaître. Harry s'avança, et entra doucement dans la maison qui était apparue juste après la porte d'entrée de cette maison. Les Dursley entrèrent, mais ne purent dire un mot, car ils furent salués par des insultes dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans la demeure.

-SALES MODLUS, VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE DANS MA MAISON, PARTEZ OU JE…

-LA FERME !!

Harry fut étonné de voir qu'elle lui obéissait. Mais il ne fut plus étonné quand il comprit, en voyant les têtes de tout le monde, qu'il avait parlé Fourchelangue. La mère de Sirius, en entendant ce langage, s'était tue tout de suite, et avait même peur de Harry. Celui-ci fut soulagé de ne plus l'entendre crier.

-Harry !

Celui-ci ne put plus faire un pas de plus, et il ne vit plus rien juste après avoir vu une masse de cheveux bruns. Il comprit que c'était Hermione qui avait crié.

-Comment tu vas ? Et vous ? dit-elle en s'adressant à la famille Dursley. Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! tu vas voir, on a tout rangé et nettoyé ! Comme tu l'as dit, on n'a rien jeté. Dobby a été formidable. Nos chambres ont complètement changé. Et Madame McGonagall a même fait un petit jardin pour qu'on puisse avoir de l'air pour pouvoir s'entraîner tranquillement dehors !

-Je vais bien, Hermione. Et eux aussi, continua-t-il en montrant sa famille. Le mieux serait que tu nous fasses visiter, tu crois pas ? Comme cela ils verront leur nouvelle demeure. Suivez-nous, dit-il aux Dursley.

Harry leur montra la cuisine, la pièce d'entrée, avec le tableau de Mme Black, les cinq chambres du premier, les cinq autres chambres du deuxième, la bibliothèque, le bureau et le salon au troisième, la salle de potion et des différentes pièces pleines d'objets divers à ne pas toucher au quatrième, et le grenier vide. Quand ils eurent finit de tout voir, Harry installa la famille Dursley au premier étage, dans deux chambres séparées, chaque chambre ayant sa propre salle de bain. Au premier, avec les Dursley vivaient dorénavant les Ganger, Mme et Mr Weasley, et Bill et Fleur Delacour. Au deuxième étage, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Remus avaient chacun une chambre séparée. Harry laissa à sa famille une heure pour ranger toutes leurs affaire dans les meubles qu'ils avaient prit de Privet drive. Dans sa chambre, Harry utilisa un sort pour la ragrandir, comme chez sa tante, puis rangea la pièce son ancienne chambre. La chambre qu'il avait était celle du maître de maison. Il y avait déjà un grand lit à baldaquins, un miroir, et une grande armoire. Dans la salle de bain, il y avait une grande baignoire avec des serpents dessus, des toilettes, et un lavabo, le tout, comme sa chambre, dans des tons vert-gris. Harry décida de faire un peu de métamorphose.

Il commença dans la salle de bain, où il remplaça plusieurs serpents par des lions, des tigres, des loups et des phénix. Il changea aussi la couleur des carrelages et des murs. De vert, ils passèrent à blanc crème. Harry rajouta des tapis par terre, de couleur bleu roi. Il rajouta dans l'armoire, au dessus du lavabo blanc, plusieurs potions différentes, et ses affaires de toilettes. Revenu dans sa chambre, Harry changea aussi la décoration. Le lit, en bois noir, s'éclaircit, le matelas, les coussins et la couverture passèrent du vert au bleu, la moquette, verte elle aussi, s'éclaircit afin d'obtenir un tapis vert d'eau. Il éclaircit aussi la couleur des armoires, et changea les armoiries qui étaient dessus, en mettant celle de Griffondor. Harry rajouta aussi un bureau dans sa chambre, tout en gardant un coin de sa chambre pour ses animaux qui étaient restés à Privet drive.

Et, pour finir la décoration de sa chambre, il changea les couleurs des murs, et il jeta un sort pour que les murs représentent un coucher de soleil. Harry ensorcela aussi son plafond pour qu'il ressemble au ciel, comme dans la grande salle à Poudlard. Quand Harry eut finit de ranger sa chambre, ce qui lui avait prit trente minutes, il alla au troisième étage, dans le bureau, afin de déposer les deux malles qui contenaient encore beaucoup de choses. Quand il eut finit de tout déposer, il descendit à la cuisine manger quelque chose avant de repartir à Privet drive, pour un dernier voyage. Dès qu'il rentra, il se fit accoster par Hermione, qui parlait avec Dobby.

-Ha, Harry, je suis contente de te voir. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Sert-nous deux sandwichs, Dobby, s'il te plaît, continua-t-elle en voyant Harry opiner du chef. Tu sais, je suis contente de te voir, seul à seule, car il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose que j'ai déjà dite à Ron… Assied-toi, s'il te plaît. En fait, j'aimerais te parler de Ron et moi. Tu sais qu'on sortait ensemble, et que l'on a rompu. En fait, c'est à cause de moi qu'on a rompu, car j'ai remarqué que…heu…je n'étais pas attirée…physiquement…par Ron, finit-elle, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ça a commencé peu avant la fin de l'année…

_Flash-back :_

Début juin. Les examens se rapprochaient très rapidement, et c'est pour cela que, très tard un samedi soir, Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus douée de l'école Poudlard, relisait pour la dixième fois le livre de métamorphose. Tout à coup, le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrit, et Ron Weasley entra. Dès qu'il vit Hermione, il rougit d'embarras. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il voulait demander à son amie de sortir avec lui, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, une personne venait les interrompre. Là, ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains, et vint s'assoir en face d'Hermione, sur la table. Il lui prit son livre de métamorphose.

-Rooon, pourquoi tu me prend mon livre ? tu sais que les examens approchent, hein ?

-Bien sur, mione. Mais j'aimerais te parler…de quelque chose d'important, finit-il en rougissant.

-D'accord, je t'écoute.

-Ben heu…Hermione…ça te dirait de….tuveuxsortiravecmoi ?

-J'ai rien compris, Ron, tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît ?

-Tu voudrais bien être ma petite-amie ?

Face à ces mots, qu'elle espérait ne jamais entendre, Hermione ne sut quoi faire. En effet, jamais elle n'avait dit à quelqu'un que, malgré le fait qu'elle aime beaucoup les hommes, elle préférait les femmes. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, car elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour les femmes du même sexe. Ron était son meilleur ami, avec Harry, et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Voyant que Hermione réfléchissait, Ron eut une brillante idée, du moins pour lui. Il se pencha, prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, et l'embrassa. Choquée par ce geste, celle-ci ne réagit pas, et Ron, ne voyant pas de réaction, pensa que c'était gagné. Il pointa le bout de la langue et ouvrit la bouche de son amie, et l'embrassa vraiment. Hermione, se disant que c'était pas aussi mauvais qu'elle l'avait pensé, lui rendit son baiser.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Ginny rentra dans le dortoir, les surprenant en plein baiser. Celle-ci monta vivement les escaliers la menant dans son dortoir, le visage aussi rouge que Ron peu de temps avant. Hermione, à la vue de sa meilleure amie, se dégagea des bras de son ami, ramassa ses livres, et fila dans son dortoir. Après ce petit épisode, il y eut trois personnes, chez les Griffondors, qui ne dormirent pas du tout : Ron, qui se repassait dans sa tête le plus beau baiser qu'il avait jamais reçu, Hermione, qui, elle, se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire avec Ron, et qui se repassait le moment où elle avait vu Ginny, se demandant pourquoi elle avait ressentit de la gêne et un sentiment de l'avoir trahie. Hermione n'avait jamais vue Ginny Weasley comme autre chose qu'une amie, et d'ailleurs elle était la seule à être au courant pour son homosexualité. La petite dernière des Weasley ne dormait pas non plus. Elle réfléchissait à ses sentiments pour son amie.

Quand celle-ci lui avait avoué son homosexualité, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait devenir, elle, sa petite-amie. Mais, malgré ses nombreuses relations masculines, elle n'avait jamais réussit à aller plus loin que des câlins avec les hommes, comme si quelque chose la bloquait. Le fait de voir son frère embrasser Hermione l'avait choquée, non seulement parce qu'elle pensait que son amie n'aimait pas les hommes, et surtout parce que, en les voyant, elle avait ressentit comme un coup au cœur. Elle pensa que c'était simplement dut au fait que son frère avait eu l'air si heureux en l'embrassant…Mais, plus elle y réfléchissait, elle se posait des questions, et finit par se demander si ce n'était pas de la jalousie, ce qu'elle refusa de penser, par orgueil.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione discuta avec Ron. Ils prirent la décision de sortir ensemble, mais de le cacher, et de voir où cela les mèneraient. Quand elle eut finit de discuter avec lui, Hermione alla chercher son amie pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas voulu être embrassée, et que, aimant beaucoup Ron, elle avait décidé d'essayer de voir si elle pouvait sortir avec lui, en secret, et qu'elle comptait sur Ginny pour garder le secret…

_Fin Flash-back_

-J'ai joué le jeu pendant plusieurs semaines, l'embrassant en secret. Je n'y prenait pas beaucoup de plaisir, mais un jour, tout bascula.

_Flash-back :_

C'était le lendemain de leur aménagement au Square Grimmaurd. Il était tard, et Hermione était dans son lit, en pyjama. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, et une ombre entra dans la pièce, sur la pointe des pieds. Hermione, qui avait caché sa baguette sous son oreiller, la prit et alluma sa chambre. Elle vit que son visiteur n'était autre que Ron, son petit-ami. Celui-ci sourit, en rejoignit sa compagne dans son lit. Hermione comprit à ce moment-là que son petit-ami, qui avait attendu un mois environ, venait ce soir-là pour faire avancer leur relation. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de sortir qu'il l'embrassa fougueusement. Peu à peu, grâce à la tendresse de son amant, Hermione se laissa aller, et ferma les yeux. Ron lui enleva son t-shirt, et caressa sa poitrine, un peu gauchement. Hermione sourit. Il continua de la caresser en enlevant le pantalon de son amie, en même temps que la petite culotte qu'elle portait.

Hermione se laissa faire, malgré le fait qu'elle commençait à sentir un blocage. Il la caressa un petit peu avant de se déshabiller complètement, et de se mettre sur Hermione, en position avant de la pénétrer. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, et comprit que, inconsciemment, elle avait cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui la caressait, que c'était des mains féminines. Et là, en ouvrant les yeux, elle retournait sur terre, et comprenait que c'était Ron, et non une autre personne aux cheveux roux qui était en face d'elle, et surtout qu'il était prêt à s'enfoncer dans son intimité, ce que personne n'avait jamais fait avant. En le voyant s'approcher d'elle, elle cria « non, arrête ! ». Ron s'arrêta tout de suite, et regarda le visage de son amie. Elle pleurait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas du venir dans sa chambre, et qu'elle n'était pas capable d'aller loin avec lui. Il se rhabilla, et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Il la berça gentiment, jusqu'à que ses pleurs s'arrêtent.

-Je suis désolé, Mione, j'aurais du voir que tu n'étais pas prête…

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, Ron…Je n'aurais jamais du sortir avec toi.

-Mais…Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il complètement sonné

-Je…je t'aime, Ron, mais comme un ami, comme un frère. Tes baisers ne me faisaient rien, et quand tu me caressais, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre…

-Qui, Hermione ? Qui aimes-tu tellement, hein ? Qui est ce salopard que je lui mettes mon poing à la gueule ?!

-Ron, calme-toi…Il n'y a personne…c'est simplement que…que…je n'aime pas les hommes.

-Comment ça, les hommes ? tu veux dire que…tu es gouine ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit, Mione ?

-J'avais peur…et je voulais essayer…je suis désolée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire…

-Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Mione. Et tu sais, les homos sont bien mieux vus chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus…Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais ?...Maintenant dors. Demain, tu me raconteras quelles miss te plaisent, comme ça je te dirai si je peux te refiler un coup de main, dit-il en souriant.

-Merci, Ron…dors bien.

-Dors bien, mione. A demain.

_Fin Flash-back_

-Le lendemain, j'ai parlé avec Ginny. Depuis ce jour-là, Ron et moi, on est devenus encore plus inséparables. On a même commencé à parler des femmes, finit-elle en riant. Et toi, Harry, est-ce que ça te dérange que j'aime les femmes ? demanda-t-elle, indécise, à un Harry qui avait la bouche ouverte depuis le début de son récit.

-Je…je crois qu'il me faudra un moment pour m'y faire totalement, mais il n'y a pas de problème, Mione. Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie.

-Merci, Harry, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, et les Weasley au complet entrèrent dans la cuisine, suivis par les Dursley et les Granger.

-Salut Harry, dit Ron. Comment tu vas ? et toi, Mione ? tu lui a dit ?

-Oui, Ron, répondit Hermione. Maintenant vous êtes tous les trois aux courants, dit-elle en regardant successivement Harry, Ron, et Ginny.

Quand tout le monde fut installé autour de la table, Dobby et Winky amenèrent à tous des chopes de Bierraubeurre.

-Harry, dit l'oncle Vernon, il faudrait qu'on retourne chez nous afin de reprendre tous les meubles qui sont restés là-bas.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Dursley, dit Arthur Weasley. On les a tous déjà pris. Il ne restera là-bas plus qu'un lit poussiéreux qui était dans le placard sous l'escalier, et deux-trois babioles cassées. Nous allons, ma femme et moi, vous aider à vous mettre à l'aise. Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, j'aimerais que vos meubles soient utilisés dans la maison pour tous et pas pour vous seuls dans votre chambre.

-Bien sur, cela va sans dire que nos meubles sont ceux de Harry aussi, et qu'il peut le mettre où il veut, pour rajouter des meubles dans cette maison qui me paraît assez vide et terne.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, mon oncle. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, jeter les objet inutiles, et refaire à neuf les murs, meubles, et chambres, afin qu'elles soient moins macabres. A partir de ce soir, vous dormirez ici. Toute proposition pour la décoration sera prise en compte. Chaque personne aura à faire ici un travail spécifique. Dobby et Winky s'occupant du nettoyage, je pense que Pétunia et Mme Weasley pourraient s'occuper de faire un jardin, et que les hommes m'aideraient, au moins au début, pour ranger les meubles. Après, nous verrons pour tout le monde. Ron, Hermione, et moi, nous continuerons nos cou…

-Et il ne faut pas m'oublier, coupa Ginny. Je prends aussi des cours, et j'ai bien l'intention de vous accompagner

-Il en est hors de question, je te l'ai déjà dit, Ginny !

-Harry, je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire alors que les trois personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi vont surement mourir. Il vaut mieux être quatre pour se battre contre de Mangemorts, non ? Sache que je ne te laisserai pas partir seul !

A cette réplique, Harry ne sut pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas que Ginny meurt car il l'aimait encore beaucoup, comme une sœur, mais ses paroles étaient justes…

-Bien…Si tes parents, Ron et Hermione sont d'accord, tu peux venir avec nous.

Après que Mr et Mme Weasley aient secoué la tête, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, Ginny sauta de joie : elle venait avec ses amis affronter Voldemort ! Harry soupira, et tout le monde rigola en le voyant faire. En se rappelant sa quête, Harry reprit son masque d'indifférence. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient choquées du changement fait sur son visage. En effet, même s'il avait énormément changé grâce à ses entraînements, son masque le transformait carrément.

Harry se leva et demanda à Minerva, qui était entrée entre temps, Arthur Weasley, Ron, Hermione, et Ginny, de le suivre afin de refaire la décoration de la salle d'entrée. En y entrant, ils virent tous le tableau, qui avait reprit de sa superbe, et qui commençait à crier de nouveau des insultes. En l'entendant, tous ceux qui étaient restés dans la cuisine rentrèrent dans la pièce. Minerva McGonagall dit à Harry que tous avaient essayé de la décoller de là, mais que le seul résultat visible, c'était que le tableau criait encore plus. Enervé, Harry, appela son épée, qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre. Quand celle-ci arriva dans la salle, Minerva s'exclama :

-Je pensais qu'elle avait disparue ! Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? Elle devrait être à Poudlard ou dans les mains de l'héritier de Godric Griffondor !

-Je l'ai reçu en héritage de Dumbledore. Et je suis en effet le dernier héritier de Godric, alors elle me revient.

Sur ces dernières paroles, qui avaient choqué tout le monde, Harry prit l'épée, qui brilla à son contact, et lança de toutes ses forces le sortilège pour décoller ce qui avait été collé à la glue éternelle. Un éclair bleu sorti de l'épée et frappa avec force le tableau redevenu muet. Tout à coup, celui-ci se décrocha lentement du mur, et tomba par terre. Quand il toucha le sol, il se désintégra, ne laissant que de la poussière à sa place. Un silence complet remplaça les cris que poussait avant le tableau, et on pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Toutes les personnes présentes regardaient Harry, la bouche ouverte. Celui-ci, s'en apercevant, se plia en deux de rire. Le rire commença à gagner petit à petit toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Quelque temps après, quand tout le monde fut calmé, Harry commença à refaire toute la maison.

Même si celle-ci était propre grâce aux Elfs de Maison, il ne pouvait plus supporter ces couleurs vert et noir. Cela leur prit toute la journée. Quand la nuit tomba, Harry décida de retourner à Privet drive en compagnie de Minerva McGonagall et Alastor, afin de voir ce qui se passera le trente-et-un à minuit. Harry était sur que des mangemorts attaqueraient, et il voulait les arrêter. Malgré les protestations de ses amis, qui voulaient venir avec lui, Harry y alla seulement avec ses deux professeurs. Il était dix heures du soir, et pourtant Harry n'était pas fatigué. Il avait reprit, après avoir remit les potions dans son chaudron, trois fioles de potion revigorante. Il en donna deux à ses professeurs, afin qu'ils soient en pleine forme. Il restait deux heures, et Harry en profita pour revoir sa maison pendant ses dix-sept dernières années une dernière fois.

A minuit moins une, ils entendirent des « pop » en dehors, ce qui voulait dire que des Mangemorts étaient en effet prêts à attaquer. Harry se prépara, avec sa baguette, ne voulant pas montrer toute sa force aux Mangemorts, s'il y en avait des qui fuyaient. Quand minuit sonna, Harry sentit un petit tremblement dans la maison. Il devina que c'était le sort de protection qui partait. Quand le dernier des douze carillons de minuit sonna, la porte d'entre vola en éclat, et six Mangemorts entrèrent dans l'ancienne maison, vide, des Dursley. Ces six Mangemorts furent étonnés de voir qu'ils avaient des personnes pour les aqueillir. Profitant de cet instant d'étonnement, Harry, Alastor, et Minerva commencèrent à se battre, et lancèrent des Stupefix. Rapidement, Harry et ses amis prirent l'avantage.

Celui-ci remarqua à quel point son entraînement lui était profitable. Le combat était désormais de trois contre trois, quand, soudain, une deuxième vague de Mangemorts arrivèrent en secours. Harry arrivait encore bien à s'en sortir, malgré le fait que leurs ennemis étaient trois fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Tout à coup, il vit que Minerva était en mauvaise posture face à un Mangemort. Celui-ci, en effet, avait réussit à la blesser, et était prêt à lancer un avada. Harry se débarrassa de ses deux ennemis et se mit entre le Mangemort et Minerva.

-Saint Potter vient sauver une vieille grand-mère ?

-Bellatrix…

-Bien vu, mon cher. J'aurai le bonheur de te tuer, ce soir ! Avada…

-Avada Kedavra !

Et, dans une lumière verte, Bellatrix Lestrange tomba sur le sol, morte. Les deux derniers Mangemorts, en voyant cela, prirent peur et transplanèrent. Harry resta pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger. En effet, il avait tué quelqu'un, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à le comprendre. Minerva, en voyant cela, lui donna une baffe.

-Je sais que ce que vous avez fait n'était pas bien. Mais si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, elle nous aurait tué. Le ministère viendra tantôt, et je leur dirai que c'est moi qui ai utilisé ce sort. Donnez-moi votre baguette.

Harry la lui donna, et Minerva McGonagall lança un sort dessus, qui effaçait le dernier sort envoyé. Après, elle envoya contre le mur un avada. Il était temps, car juste après, le ministre ainsi que deux Aurors arrivèrent sur les lieux. En voyant le carnage, ils blanchirent. Il y avait dix Mangemorts par terre, dont un mort. Le ministre sourit en voyant Harry, et dit à ses Aurors de les emmener au ministère. Harry, en entendant cela, eut une idée.

-Monsieur le ministre, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

-Je vous écoute, Potter.

-Voilà. Je vous laisse la gloire d'avoir eu ces dix Mangemorts, et je voudrais en contre partie faire moi-même les interrogatoires.

-Que voulez-vous leur demander ?

-Ça, c'est mon problème. Etes-vous d'accord ?

-He bien…Ces captures nous aideraient à remonter dans l'estime des gens…Soit, je veux bien. Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez au ministère les interroger. Mais nous les interrogerons aussi avant, cela vous va ?

-Si vous me montrer les interrogatoires, oui. Marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu !

Après s'être serré la main, le ministre disparu avec les Aurors et les Mangemorts. Minerva demanda à Harry pourquoi il donnait la capture de ces Aurors au ministère. Harry lui répondit qu'il ne voulait pas de pub, et que, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les interroger. Après, Harry sorti du sac qu'il avait prit avec lui des fioles de potion de soin, et les appliqua sur les blessures de ses deux amis. En suite, il se soigna lui-même, puis répara ses habits ainsi que ceux de Minerva et Alastor. Ils étaient comme neufs.

Avant de retourner en transplanant au Square Grimmaurd, Harry demanda qu'ils ne disent à personne ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand Minerva et Alastor furent d'accord pour se taire, ils transplanèrent tous les trois au Square. Quand ils furent devant la maison, Harry respira un bon coup avant de pousser la porte de sa nouvelle demeure. Il entra, et vit que la lumière avait été éteinte. La porte se referma derrière Minerva, qui était entrée en dernière. Tout à coup, la lumière s'alluma.

« SURPRISE !!! »

Harry se retrouva devant tous ses amis, et sa famille. Avec toutes ses aventures, il avait oublié que c'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire. Il avança et remercia toutes les personnes qui étaient venues rien que pour lui. Il savait bien que beaucoup de ses amis ne pouvaient pas venir, car il valait mieux garder le Square Grimmaurd secret. Après, touts allèrent à table, boire à la santé de Harry Potter, le Survivant. Tout le monde était joyeux, et l'alcool coulait à flot. Quelque minutes plus tard, quand les chopes de tous furent vides, les paquets apparurent sur la table. Harry déballa ses cadeaux. Il reçu des chaussettes de Dobby, des livres, des chocogrenouilles, et plein d'autres choses plus ou moins utiles. Harry fut tellement heureux qu'il oublia qu'il avait tué Bellatrix peu de temps avant.

Toute la soirée, ses amis et lui burent plus que de raison. De temps en temps, des personnes rentraient se coucher chez elles ou dans leur chambre. En début de matinée, il ne restait plus que le jeune quatuor dans la cuisine. Ils étaient tous très souls. Tout à coup, Hermione embrassa Ginny. Ron et Harry rigolèrent, et s'embrassèrent aussi, mais pour rire. Les baisers eurent comme conséquence qu'ils déridèrent les filles, qui rougirent, et Harry. Ron, quant à lui, continuait de rire. Hermione se leva rapidement, s'excusa, et parti dans sa chambre. Ginny la suivit plus tard. Quant à Harry, il lança le sort de sommeil à Ron, et l'envoya dans sa chambre, en montant avec lui. Cette nuit-là, plusieurs personnes comprirent pourquoi ils agissaient bizarrement. Harry comprit qu'il aimait les hommes, et Hermione et Ginny comprirent qu'elles s'aimaient.

Le lendemain, ils eurent les quatre un gros mal de tête. Après avoir bu une potion pour les lendemains de fêtes, ils eurent tout de suite moins mal au crâne. Ron, lui, ne se souvenait pas de la fin de la soirée, heureusement pour lui. Quant aux trois autres, ils décidèrent silencieusement de ne rien dire à Ron sur les baisers échangés. Hermione et Ginny décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave et que leur baiser avait été du à la boisson. Chacune fut triste d'accepter ce choix, mais ne le montra pas à l'autre.

A midi, il fut décidé qu'ils continueraient chacun de son côté les cours dans les quatre salles vides au quatrième étage. Les potions Felix Felicis, Polynectar, et Véritasérum étaient bientôt prêtes. Il ne manquait plus que trois jours au maximum. Harry décida d'attendre que le véritasérum soit prêt avant d'aller interroger les Mangemorts. A peine avait-il parlé de ses intentions aux autres que Lupin entra en coup de vent dans la cuisine. Il tenait dans sa main droite la Gazette du sorcier, dont la première page était marqué : « DIX MANGEMORTS CAPTURES A L'ANCIENNE MAISON DE HARRY POTTER !! »

Tous regardèrent Harry et ses deux compagnons d'un soir, car ils savaient très bien qu'ils étaient allés surveiller la maison. Harry leur dit de le suivre, pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé exactement.

Quand il eut finit, ils étaient tous choqués de savoir que leur ami avait donné la mort à quelqu'un. Mais, quand ils surent que c'était Bellatrix Lestranges qu'il avait tué, ils soupirèrent, car pour eux, elle le méritait. Ensuite, Harry leur expliqua son plan, pourquoi la Gazette disait que c'était le ministère qui avait choppé ces Mangemorts. Ginny, en même temps, fut mise au courant pour les Horcruxes. Elle fut abasourdie d'apprendre que Voldemort s'était fait séparer son âme. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle dit simplement que, à eux quatre, rien ne les arrêterait, et qu'ils allaient vaincre ces Voldemort de malheur.


	8. Des interrogatoires en règle

Chapitre 8 : LES INTERROGATOIRES :

Trois jours plus tard, le Véritasérum était fin prêt pour être utilisé. Harry, pendant ces trois jours, avait un peu regardé comment se débrouillait ses amis. Hermione, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas, était la meilleure dans toutes les matières, à part le Duel, où se débrouillaient très bien ses deux autres amis. Harry apprit pendant ses observations que l'animagus de Ron était un chaton tout mignon avec des poils roux. L'animagus de Ginny, au contraire, avec son animagus d'ours blanc, elle faisait un peu peur. Le jour avant les interrogatoires, Harry avait même fait une pause afin de suivre les cours que prenaient ses amis. Le premier cours qu'il suivit, ce fut l'Occlumencie avec Hermione. Il la regardait faire depuis une petite heure quand Archibald lui demanda s'il voulait lui aussi essayer de faire le la Legilimensie. Il regarda Hermione, qui était un peu hésitante, et finit par accepter. Il se mit à la place du professeur, en face de Hermione, se concentra, et, avec son épée, dit la formule « Legilimens ». Il sentait que Hermione luttait. Peu à peu, il augmentait le niveau, jusqu'à atteindre sa limite s'il le fallait. Au bout de dix minutes, le barrage de souvenirs séda, et Harry se retrouva dans la mémoire de Hermione.

Flash-back :

En première année, quand Hermione rentra à l'école, elle alla voir le professeur Dumbledore à cause de son homosexualité. Elle en avait peur, et ne savait pas s'il existait une potion ou un sort pour la faire redevenir hétéro. Elle chercha, devant la gargouille, le mot de passe, jusqu'au moment où Dumbledore lui-même arriva derrière elle.

-Miss Granger, c'est cela ?

-Oui, Monsieur, répondit-elle, la tête basse, impressionnée.

-Relevez la tête, miss. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi, dit-il en souriant. Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui…

-Alors suivez-moi. Bonbon au citron, dit-il à la gargouille.

La gargouille tourna, et un escalier apparu. Albus Dumbledore monta, suivit par Hermione, qui était de plus en plus paniquée.

-Asseyez-vous, miss Granger. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-He bien…monsieur…j'ai comme qui dirait un petit problème, et je voudrais savoir s'il existait un sort pour redevenir…

-Hétéro ?

Hermione, à cette coupure, fut choquée de savoir que Dumbledore était déjà au courant pour…son petit problème.

-Sachez, miss Granger, que l'homosexualité est quelque chose de normal. Je sais que chez les moldus, elle est assez mal acceptée. Mais, dans le monde des sorciers, les homosexuels sont très bien vus. Il existe même une potion pour qu'un homme tombe enceint d'un autre.

-Mais je ne veux pas l'être ! Je n'ai jamais choisit de l'être !

-On ne choisit pas nos orientations sexuelles. Si l'on pouvait choisir, le monde serait bien meilleur. Ce que vous pouvez choisir, par rapport à votre orientation, c'est d'en informer vos amis les plus proches. Et, aussi, c'est d'en faire bon usage.

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ?

-Aimez les femmes, Miss, mais ne leur faites pas de mal.

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à une femme, Monsieur, répondit-elle choquée qu'il puisse même y penser.

-J'en suis sur. Maintenant, est-ce que ça vous plairait de rencontrer une lesbienne sorcière, pour lui parler si vous avez des problèmes ?

-Ho oui, Monsieur !

-Bien. Attendez une minute.

Albus Dumbledore se dirigea vers la cheminée…

Fin du Flash-back

Harry avait été expulsé de la mémoire de son amie. Celle-ci était par terre, épuisée par les efforts qu'elle avait du faire pour le sortir de là. Harry s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras, en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Peu à peu, elle se calma, et demanda une revanche.

-Tu es sure de toi, mione ?

-Oui, Harry. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Bien, c'est toi qui le dit. Mange d'abord du chocolat pour reprendre des forces…Prête ? Legilimens !

Harry sentit une résistance plus forte que la précédente. Il augmenta gentiment le niveau. Il atteignait presque sa limite et n'avait toujours pas réussis à rentrer dans sa tête. Tout à coup, comme avant, le barrage céda.

Flask-back :

Hermione, en sixième année scolaire, revenait de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle entra dans le dortoir de Griffondor, et vit, tout à coup, Ron qui embrassait à pleine bouche Lavande Brown. La jalousie la prit de plein fouet, non pas à cause de Ron, mais à cause de Lavande, pour laquelle elle avait eu un petit faible…Hermione, en deuxième, qui parlait avec Minerva McGonagall de ses problèmes de cœur, car elle ne trouvait aucune fille assez bien qui serait homo ou même bisexuelle…Hermione, en cinquième, dans la salle sur Commande, avec une jeune femme brune, dans un lit…

Fin Flash-back

Harry avait à peine eut le temps de voir la salle sur Commande et les deux personnes, couchées sur le lit, que Hermione l'avait sorti de sa tête. Elle était à genoux, et son visage était tellement en feu qu'on aurait surement pu cuire un œuf au plat sur ses joues. Harry lui sourit, pour la détendre un peu. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la remit sur pied. Hermione, toujours le visage en feu, lui souffla dans son oreille que le dernier souvenir qu'il avait vu, même s'il avait presque rien vu, était sa première fois avec une femme. Harry, en entendant cela, devint lui aussi rouge pivoine. Il lui promit de garder cela secret. Il se tourna vers Archibald, et lui dit qu'il lui avait fallu presque toute sa magie pour pouvoir lire en elle. Elle était très forte. Le professeur acquiesça. Harry décida alors de laisser Hermione seule avec son professeur, tandis que lui, il allait voir les deux autres pour savoir comment ils se débrouillait. Tout d'abord, il alla voir Ron, qui avait en cet instant une leçon de métamorphose. Il essayait de changer une feuille de papier en grande bibliothèque. Il avait encore quelque difficultés. Au bout de dix minutes, lassé, Harry partit voir comment se débrouillait la petite sœur de son meilleur ami en Duel. Il la regarda faire pendant un quart d'heure puis, il voulu essayer, comme avec Hermione. Il prit sa baguette, et commença le duel. Ginny commença directement par une suite de trois sorts lancés très rapidement : « Stupefix », « Expeliarmus », « Jambencoton ». Harry les évita, et lança lui aussi une suite de sorts. Ils continuèrent pendant dix minutes à se lancer des suites de sorts les uns après les autres, et de les éviter. Harry, qui voyait que Ginny résistait bien, voulu augmenter la dose. Il lança de plus en plus rapidement ses sorts, en changeant entre les sorts d'attaque, et des sorts inutiles normalement dans un vrai combat contre un Mangemort. Il se fit un bouclier puis, il lança un Expeliarmus plus puissant que les précédents. Ginny ne put l'éviter, et vola en travers de la salle et faillit cogner le mur, mais, grâce à Harry, qui l'avait arrêté, elle était encore entière. Il avait dans sa main la baguette de son amie. Ginny, qui avait un peu de mal avec la magie sans baguette, avait dit que le combat était finit, ne pouvant pas se battre sans sa baguette. Harry la lui rendit et lui expliqua ses faiblesses : Elle bougeait trop. Quant à la magie sans baguette, il lui dit que, si elle combattait un Mangemort, en dernier recours, elle pouvait toujours se transformer en ours, et continuer sans magie. Ginny, à cette idée, sourit malicieusement.

A la fin des quatre heures de cours, Harry monta dans sa chambre préparer les costumes argentés et dorés. N'en ayant que trois, il avait décidé d'en commander un quatrième à l'adresse qui avait été marquée dans un repli d'un des costumes. La fabrique étant en France, il savait qu'il ne le recevrait pas avant plusieurs jours. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il prépara un sac avec du Véritaserum et du polynectar pour ses trois amis, qui, s'il le fallait, devraient prendre l'apparence d'un des membres de l'Ordre. Harry avait eu comme idée que, pendant les interrogatoires, il prenne des cheveux de chaque Mangemort pour peut-être les utiliser plus tard. Quand son sac fut prêt, il alla manger avec ses amis, qui étaient fatigués par les quatres heures de cours qu'ils avaient suivit. Quand ses amis repartirent pour la deuxième partie de la journée, Harry monta dans sa chambre afin de ragrandir sa magie. Il voulait être au top de sa forme pour les interrogatoires de demain. Au cas où il devrait prendre des souvenirs aux Mangemorts, il avait prit des fioles vides. Après trois heures de renouvellement de magie, Harry monta au quatrième étage, dans la pièce encore pleine d'objets qu'il n'avait pas jeté. Il passa le reste de sa journée à jeter, ranger, ou transformer le reste des objets présents. Pendant son rangement, Harry réfléchissait aux Horcruxes et à RAB. Il leur restait à trouver le médaillon, un objet de Griffondor ou de Serdaigle, la coupe de Poufsouffle, Nagini, et Voldemort lui-même.

Harry était en train de ranger une armoire dans la chambre de Dudley, son ancienne chambre au Square, quand il vit le tableau de l'arbre généalogique des Black. Tout à coup, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux : le frère de Sirius s'appelait Regulus Acturus Black. RAB !!

Harry resta là quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la personne qui avait prit le médaillon était un Mangemort…Pourtant, cela se collait. Harry pensa au message qui était avec le faux médaillon :

Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,

Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde

Bien avant que vous lisiez ceci

Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi

Qui ai découvert votre secret.

J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe

Et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai.

J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir

Que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,

Vous serez redevenus mortel.

R.A.B

Harry pensa à Regulus. Il avait été tué par Voldemort ou un de ses sous-fifres, peut-être car il avait décidé de chercher les Horcruxes et de les éliminer. Dans la lettre pour Voldemort, il est appelé le Seigneur des ténèbres, et seuls les Mangemorts l'appellent comme ça. Tout concordait ! A cet instant, il fallait chercher l'endroit où il aurait pu mettre le médaillon, s'il l'avait pas détruit. Harry, à cette pensée, se félicita d'avoir gardé tous les objets de la famille Black. Il remonta dans la pièce à demi pleine d'objets en tous genres. Puis, il commença à fouiller tout partout. Quand toute la salle fut mise sans dessus dessous, il descendit à la cuisine rejoindre Mme Weasley, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui mangeaient tranquillement. En le voyant venir, dans son état, ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait. Harry appela Kreattur, qui vint dans un petit « pop ». Harry lui montra le faux médaillon, et lui demanda s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Ron, Hermione et Ginny reconnurent le faux Horcruxe, et se demandaient pourquoi leur ami demandait cela à l'Elf. Kreattur, en voyant le médaillon, dit que ce médaillon appartenait à l'ancien maître, Monsieur Regulus. A cette réponse, les trois ados qui étaient encore à table sautèrent sur leurs pieds. Ils avaient comprit que leur ami avait trouvé quelque chose sur le médaillon. Harry, lui, en entendant la réponse, demanda à Kreattur de le suivre dans son bureau. Il monta, suivit de l'Elf et de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Quand ils furent les cinq dans la pièce, Harry ferma la porte et jeta un sort d'insonorisation. Il prit la pensine, et chercha un souvenir dans lequel on voyait nettement le médaillon de Serpentard, et demanda à Kreattur de lui dire s'il avait déjà vu ce collier.

-Monsieur Potter, Kreattur a déjà vu ce collier dans la maison Black.

-Où est-il, Kreattur ? demanda Harry qui était sur les nerfs. Il avait trouvé enfin quelque chose sur les Horcruxes !

-Il n'y est plus. Le gros sorcier fumeur l'avait prit avec d'autres objets il y a deux ans.

-Le gros sorcier fumeur ? demanda Ginny. Qui ça peut être ?

-Je ne sais pas…attendez ! Mondingus Fletcher ! Il avait prit de nombreux objets qui appartenait à la famille Black, non ? dit Hermione. Mais si c'est lui, comment on va faire pour retrouver tous les objets qu'il a vendu ?

-On pourrait peut-être demander à Georges et Fred. Ils parlent souvent à Mondingus, peut-être qu'ils pourraient nous aider…

-Bonne idée Ginny ! Kreattur, tu vas aller dans la salle qui contient encore beaucoup d'objets de la famille Black. J'ai tout regardé et, pour moi, on peut tout jeter. Si tu veux garder deux-trois objets, tu le peux, mais pas plus. Sinon, pour le reste, j'aimerais que tu les rapetisse et que tu les mettes dans une malle que tu ira mettre au grenier. Je m'en occuperai un autre jour, compris ? Maintenant, file !

Après que l'Elf de Maison ait disparu, Harry et ses amis descendirent à la cuisine, où se tenaient tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient encore vivants.

-Harry ! On n'attendait plus que toi, lui dit Minerva.

-Pourquoi m'attendiez-vous ?

-Nous savons que tu vas demain, avec Ron, Hermione, et Ginny, au ministère pour aller interroger les Mangemorts que tu as capturé. Nous avons décidé de faire une garde…

-Non ! nous iront seuls, et je ne veux rien savoir, est-ce clair ? ce que j'ai à y faire ne concerne pas l'Ordre.

-Etant donné que tu en es le président, nous pensons que justement, cela nous concerne.

-Moi…président de l'Ordre ?

-Oui, Harry. Tu es le seul qui sache comment tuer Voldemort, je le sais. Nous voulons t'aider.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Hermione, le voyant indécis, lui dit à l'oreille qu'ils pourraient l'aider à retrouver le médaillon pendant qu'eux se mettent à la recherche des autres Horcruxes. En entendant cela, Harry décida d'accepter l'offre de présidence. Il fit s'assoir tous les membres, et commença à parler.

-Bienvenue à tous et à toutes. Comme l'a dit Minerva, je suis le seul qui puisse tuer Voldemort. Comme Minerva l'a si gentiment proposé, j'accepte d'être le président de l'Ordre du phénix. Que deviez-vous faire jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Nous avions trois groupes. Le premier était chargé de te surveiller. Le deuxième, devait surveiller les familles des Mangemorts. Et le troisième groupe était chargé de surveiller le Chemin de Travers, Pré-au-Lard, et Poudlard.

-Bien. Nous allons alors changer ces groupes. Fred, Georges, Tonks et Lupin, vous allez chercher Mondingus. Je veux que vous me rameniez tous les objets qu'il m'a volé. Mais ramenez-le moi d'abord. Arthur, Moris et Alastor, vous allez surveiller le ministre. Percy reste-t-il avec lui, Arthur ?

-Non, il est avec nous. Il a remarqué à quel point le ministre était hypocrite.

-Alors prenez-le avec vous. Je veux savoir ce que manigance le ministre, et s'il a réussis à attraper d'autres Mangemorts, ce qui m'étonnerait fort. Hermione, tu sais où je peux trouver Rita Skeeter ?

-Bien sur, Harry.

-Alors tu vas me la chercher, avec Minerva.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'elle, Harry ? Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir…

-Nous avons quelque chose pour la calmer, Molly. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Après que Hermione soit partie avec Minerva, Harry continua de parler.

-Maintenant, voyons voir. Je veux cinq personnes au Chemin de Traverse, cinq à Pré-au-lard, et cinq à Poudlard. Tous les professeurs sont chargés de surveillés l'école, avec Hagrid et Graup. Pour le reste, vous vous débrouiller comme vous le voulez. Je regarderai pour faire un objet qui nous serait bien utile…Mais je vous en parlerai plus tard. Molly, vous, vous resterez ici pour surveiller la maison avec les Elfs, est-ce compris ? Pour tous nos professeurs, je pense qu'on pourra supprimer quelque cours, comme la métamorphose. Nous arriverons à nous débrouiller nous-mêmes. Je veux que dans trois jours une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre se fasse, est-ce clair ? Bien. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre notre aimable journaliste.

Après ces quelque mots, Harry s'asseya et prit un verre de jus de citrouille. Ils n'eurent à attendre que quelques minutes avec de voir sortir du feu trois personnes : Hermione, Minerva, et Rita Skeeter. Celle-ci, en voyant tous les sorciers devant elle, eut un peu peur pour sa vie.

-Rita, bienvenue à l'Ordre du phénix, dont je suis le président. Asseyez-vous.

-Merci Harry. Que voulez-vous de moi ?

-C'est très simple, je veux que vous nous aidiez. En temps que journaliste, vous recevez beaucoup d'informations, souvent du ministère, et je veux que vous les partagiez avec nous.

-Et pourquoi je devrais le faire ? Pour faire plaisir au Survivant ? demanda-t-elle goguenarde.

-Non. C'est simplement que, comme je l'ai dit aux autres, je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, et que, si vous nous aidez, peut-être que nous arriverons à le tuer plus tôt. Etes-vous prête à nous aider, surtout grâce à votre animagus ?

-Quoi, elle est animagus ?! dirent tous les membres présents de l'Ordre.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, Harry ?

-Suivant les informations que vous recueillerez, vous aurez la primeur pour votre journal. Cela vous irait-il ?

-Sans réfléchir, je pense que oui. Si cela peux vous aider, je suis prête à faire joujou avec ma plume à papote.

-Bien. Maintenant, vous pouvez repartir chez vous. Nous vous contacterons.

Quand Rita Skeeter parti, Harry finit la réunion de l'Ordre, et remonta dans sa chambre, suivit de ses amis, pour leur raconter ce qu'il avait découvert sur RAB. Hermione, en apprenant cela, se tapa le front. Elle n'avait pas pensé que RAB pourrait être une personne morte. Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand ils se couchèrent tous, Harry regardait les fioles de souvenir que lui avait laissé Dumbledore sur les Horcruxes. Il y avait quatre fioles pleines. Il vida la première, et tomba dans le souvenir. Il vit un souvenir d'un homme, un vieillard, qui se tenait en face d'un Dumbledore assez vieux, qui avait déjà la main noire. Cet homme était un bibliothécaire, qui avait dans sa bibliothèque une réplique de celle d'Alexandrie, qui avait jadis brulée. Dumbledore lui demandait ce qu'il savait sur les Horcruxes. Le vieil homme lui parla d'une légende sur un pharaon qui aurait fait des Horcruxes après avoir tué son fils et sa femme. Il en avait fait tellement qu'il avait approché l'immortalité. Mais, les dieux voyant cela, ils le punirent en le soumettant à une torture éternelle. Chaque fois que les tortures tuaient le pharaon, il reprenait vie grâce à ses Horcruxes… Il lui parla aussi d'un moyen pour savoir si un objet quelqu'onque était bel et bien un Horcruxe et le détruire. C'était un sort de magie noire, qui était assez rare à trouver, et difficile à faire. Pour savoir si un objet en était un, c'est facile à deviner, car les sorts simples qui sont jetés sur lui rebondissent. Par contre, pour en détruire un, le sort était tellement difficile à trouver que même le vieillard ne savait comment faire. Quand il sut cela, Harry ressortit du souvenir, qui était finit. Puis, il prit une deuxième fiole qu'il renversa. Cette fois-ci, Albus était devant un antiquaire, le meilleur de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Dumbledore et lui parlaient des différens objets ayant appartenus aux fondateurs de Poudlard qui étaient encore entiers. De Serpentard, il existait encore la bague et le médaillon. De Griffondore, il ne restait plus que l'épée que Harry avait sur lui en cet instant. De Poufsouffle, il ne restait plus que la coupe, qui avait disparue après le meurtre de son possesseur. Quant à Serdaigle, il ne restait de lui que deux objets : sa baguette et son arc. La baguette de Serdaigle était sous surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et jamais personne, depuis cent ans, ne l'avait approché à moins de trente mètres, à cause des nombreux sortilèges qui la protège. L'arc, quant à lui, disparu il y avait environ cinquante ans. Trois hypothèses ont été dites. La première était qu'un sorcier l'avait volé au musée qui la gardait. La deuxième était qu'avec le temps, elle s'était détruite. La troisième était que, par inadvertance, l'arc, pendant un de ses nombreux trajets, avait été mélangé avec d'autres arcs, et un moldu l'avait prit avec lui. Et, quand le bon arc était de nouveau derrière les sortilèges de protection, le fait qu'il soit moldu l'a fait disparaître.

Harry ressortit du souvenir, et versa la troisième fiole. Il y vit Dumbledore, faisant des recherches dans de nombreuses bibliothèques. Il avait des papiers avec, dessus, des dessins d'un arc, d'une coupe, d'un serpent, d'un médaillon, d'une bague, d'un livre, et d'une personne dessinée grossièrement. La bague et le livre avaient une croix sur eux. Harry comprit que Dumbledore savait quels objets chercher, et que la bague avait déjà été détruite quand il avait fait ce souvenir-là. Harry ressortit de la mémoire de Dumbledore. Harry prit la dernière fiole, et la versa dans la pensine. Il se repencha et tomba dans le souvenir, qu'il comprit être fait exprès pour lui. Il vit Dumbledore assis dans son fauteuil. Celui-ci commença à parler :

-Harry, si tu es ici, c'est que je ne suis plus là pour t'aider, et que tu as reçu mon héritage, comme il l'était prévu. Comme tu l'a vu dans les deniers souvenirs, je ne t'avais pas tout dit sur les Horcruxes. Tu devras les chercher toi-même. Pour te simplifier la tâche, je t'ai caché toutes mes recherches dans un endroit où tu es le seul à pouvoir y aller, à part Voldemort. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus au cas où ces fioles tombent dans de mauvaises mains. Les livres que tu as reçu sur les Horcruxes expliquent comment les détruire. Tu devras faire attention, car il vaudrait mieux que tu ais encore tes deux mains quand tu devras affronter Voldemort. Sur ces derniers mots, je te souhaite encore bonne chance, car tu en auras besoin !

Tout à coup, Harry fut éjecté du souvenir. Il repensa à l'endroit où Dumbledore avait caché ses recherches…Un endroit que seul lui pouvait ouvrir. Quel endroit cela pouvait-il être ?

Harry y réfléchit toute la nuit. Quand, le lendemain, Ron descendit manger, il le trouva à la cuisine, des cernes sous les yeux, qui mangeait son petit-déjeuner.

-Tu vas bien, Harry ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Je n'ai pas encore prit ma potion revigorante. Je la prendrai avant de partir. Je vais aller réveiller Hermione et Ginny, mange, pendant ce temps.

Et Harry monta les escaliers, et alla frapper aux chambres de ses deux amies. Les deux répondirent, et se levèrent. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient les quatre à la cuisine. Harry avait prit sa potion, et était en pleine forme. Quand ils furent tous prêts, ils sortirent de la maison, en laissant un mot à l'intention de Mme Weasley qui disait qu'ils allaient au ministère et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Devant la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd, Harry changea une de ses chaussures en Portoloin. Puis, ils disparurent pour réapparaître devant un immeuble blanc qu'ils connaissaient assez bien : le ministère de la magie. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine, et Harry prit le téléphone, et fit le numéro qu'ils avaient déjà fait deux fois : six-deux-quatre-quatre-deux. Une voix dans le téléphone leur demanda leur nom et motifs de venue. Harry lui répondit que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Ginnerva Weasley étaient pour interroger des Mangemorts, et aussi pour passer leur permis de transplanage, pour trois d'entre eux. Des badges apparurent dans la petite fente qui, normalement, rends la monnaie, puis, quand Harry et ses amis aient mit leur badge, l'ascenseur descendit, jusqu'au hall d'entrée du ministère. Ils allèrent, comme c'est la règle, présenter leur baguette au sorcier de garde, puis ils allèrent tout d'abord à la salle d'examen de transplanage. Ginny, qui avait l'âge de passer le permis grâce à une nouvelle loi qui avait été mise en vigueur à partir du premier juillet, et qui disait que le permis de transplanage avait été avancé pour les personnes ayant eu leur seize ans, alla avec Harry et Ron passer son permis. Harry passa en premier. Il dut transplaner plusieurs fois, d'un cercle à un autre et les examinateurs, à chaque fois, le regardait sous tous les angles. Son examen lui prit quinze minutes environ. Puis, Ron passa, et à la fin Ginny. Ils avaient les trois réussis leur examen, et Hermione était contente pour eux.

Enfin, Harry et ses trois amis retournèrent à l'ascenseur, et allèrent au niveau huit, dans lequel étaient rassemblés les bureaux du ministre et de ses adjoints. Harry alla directement dans le bureau ministériel, et toqua à la porte. Quand il entendit un « Entrez, c'est ouvert ! », il entra suivit de ses amis.

-Monsieur Potter ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda le ministre.

-Je viens interroger les Mangemorts que j'ai eu la gentillesse de vous « donner ».

-Ha, bien sur, répondit le ministre. Attendez un instant.

Le ministre écrivit un mot rapidement, et l'envoya. Celui-ci s'envola et sorti du bureau.

-J'ai envoyé ce mot au responsable des prisonniers, qui sont gardés dans le département de mystères. Vous pouvez aller à l'atrium, veuillez-me…

-Je sais déjà où cela se trouve, merci. Venez, dit-il à ses amis.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny allèrent à l'ascenseur, et se dirigèrent au niveau neuf, à l'atrium. Quand il y entrèrent, ils virent deux Aurors qui tenaient en joue avec leur baguette neuf mangemorts qui étaient assis dans les chaises spéciales, dont les bandes retenaient les bras, jambes, et cou des Mangemorts. Harry remercia les deux Aurors, et leur demanda de sortir. Harry avait devant lui Lucius Malfoy, les pères Goyle et Grabbe, le mari de Bellatrix, Macnair, Monsieur et Madame Parkinson, leur fille Pansy et une jeune femme que Harry n'avait jamais vue, et qui s'appelait Sandy Fitzgerald. Harry jeta un sort à tous les sorciers pour qu'ils deviennent sourds, aveugles et muets, afin qu'il puisse les interroger un à un. Il commença par Malfoy. Il lui enleva les trois sorts, le stupefixa, et lui donna quelque gouttes de Véritaserum. Il lança le sort « Enervatum », afin qu'il puisse répondre à ses questions. Quand il jugea que son patient était prêt, il commença les questions.

-Quel est votre nom et votre prénom ?

-Lucius Malfoy, deuxième du nom.

-Etes-vous un Mangemort ?

-Oui.

-Connaissez-vous un endroit que seul Voldemort connais ?

-Non.

-Savez-vous s'il est allé dernièrement à un endroit, seul ?

-Non, je ne sais rien des déplacements du maître.

-Que savez-vous sur Regulus Black ?

-Il était un Mangemort, mais il était faible. Il a commencé à douter, et il a cherché à tuer ou a affaiblir notre maître. Mon maître m'a envoyé le tuer, et je l'ai fait, difficilement, car il s'était très bien caché.

-Et où s'était-il caché ?

-Chez ce traître de Rogue, à l'impasse du tisseur.

-Ce traître de Rogue ? Mais il a tué Dumbledore, il est du côté de Dumbledore !

-Il a bel et bien tué Dumbledore, mais il a protégé mon fils. Depuis, celui-ci est introuvable. Il ne voulait pas être un Mangemort, et Rogue l'a sauvé des griffes du seigneur des ténèbres. Mon fils, traître à son sang… Quand il a sut ça, mon maître a torturé Rogue, et celui-ci, depuis, a disparu de la surface de la terre.

-Bien…connaissez-vous les Horcruxes ?

-Non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Avez-vous déjà vu le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, ou l'arc de Serdaigle ?

-Non.

-Quant à Nagini, savez-vous quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Quand il y a des attaques de Mangemorts ou quand mon maître sort de chez lui, il laisse le serpent sous la protection de quatre Mangemorts, dans un endroit secret.

-Savez-vous où est cet endroit ?

-Non, seul Voldemort et les quatre Mangemorts qui le protègent le savent.

-Qui sont ces personnes ?

-Bellatrix, Pettigrow, Rookwood, et Macnair.

-Bien…sais-tu quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile ?

-Non.

Harry, ayant finit avec Mlafoy, lui relança les sorts, afin d'interroger un autre Mangemort. Il commença alors à interroger Grabbe sénior. Il lui posa le même questions qu'à Lucius, à savoir : quel est son nom et son prénom, est-il un Mangemort, connait-il un endroit que seul Voldemort connais, un endroit où il est allé seul, ce qu'il sait sur Regulus Black, sur les objets des fondateurs, sur Nagini, et s'ils savaient quelque chose d'utile. Malheureusement, il n'apprit rien de sa bouche. Harry eut même l'impression qu'il n'était là que pour se battre, et pas pour réfléchir. Il reposa les mêmes questions, ensuite, à Goyle sénior, et il arriva au même résultat….Harry se dit que, « tels pères, tels fils ». Il continua son interrogatoire avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle aussi ne lui apprit rien d'utile, à part le fait que son dragonichounet lui manquait atrocement. Harry se dit que Pansy devait faire partie des Mangemorts depuis peu de temps, donc qu'elle ne devait surement pas avoir quelque chose d'utile à lui apprendre. Harry continua l'interrogatoire avec la mère, puis le père de Pansy Parkinson. Tout ce qu'il apprit d'utile de leur bouche, c'est que Voldemort envoyait souvent deux ou trois détraqueurs à des endroits importants. Harry pensa que, si ces monstres allaient aux endroits où étaient les Horcruxes, ils auraient encore plus de difficulté à prendre les Horcruxes.

Il restait à Harry trois personnes à interroger. Il décida de garder Macnair pour la fin. Il interrogea la jeune femme, qui ne devait surement pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il lui posa les questions « habituelles », et, cette fois, il eut la surprise d'apprendre quelque chose. En effet, assez souvent, Voldemort envoyait des jeunes Mangemorts dans un orphelinat au sud de l'Angleterre, et que ces jeunes Mangemorts ne revenaient jamais. Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait bien leur arriver. Il lui redemanda des informations, mais, malheureusement, elle n'avait plus rien à leur apprendre. Harry lui demanda, juste avant de lui remettre le sort d'aveuglement, si elle avait déjà tué quelqu'un. Elle lui dit qu'elle jouait seulement le rôle d'espion, et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais tué une personne de sa vie. Harry, à cette réponse, fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle éviterait surement la perpétuité à Azkaban. Il respira un bon coup avant d'aller interroger les deux dernières personnes qui lui restaient : Macnair et Lestranges. Il commença par le mari de Bellatrix Lestranges. Comme aux autres avant lui, il lui mit des gouts de Véritaserum dans la bouche, et lui posa des questions. Il n'eut rien d'intéressant jusqu'au moment où il demanda s'il savait quelque chose sur l'arc de Serdaigle.

Le Mangemort parla d'un arc qu'il avait du chercher pour son maître, vingt ans auparavant. Il lâvait trouvé chez un moldu qui l'avait eu au hasard d'une rencontre avec une autre personne qui avait un arc, presque semblable au sien. Il avait tué le moldu, et avait amené l'arc au maître. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait du ramener l'arc à l'endroit où il l'avait prit, en emmenant son maître avec lui, et, celui-ci, lui avait dit de repartir avant lui. Harry, en entendant cela, sauta de joie puisqu'il pensait avoir enfin une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait aller chercher le possible Horcruxe. Il prit, de la tete du Mangemort, les souvenirs de ces moments-là, quand il cherchait l'arc, quand il l'avait trouvé, et quand il avait laissé Voldemort là-bas. Harry demanda où se trouvait cette maison, et il apprit qu'elle se trouvait en France, près de la forêt noire. Hermione, dans son coin, nota l'adresse, et prit la fiole de souvenir sur elle. Quand Harry eut finit d'interroger Lestranges, il passa à Macnair. Il le questionna sur le serpent, et lui prit les souvenirs qui montraient l'endroit en lui-même, et où on pouvait trouver le serpent. Ne sachant rien d'autre, Macnair ne lui fut plus d'aucune utilité.

Ayant finit tous les interrogatoire, Harry prit son épée, qu'il avait cachée jusque-là, et lança sur les trois mangemorts le sortilège d'effacement de la mémoire, afin qu'il ne se souviennent plus de leur interrogatoire. Harry avait apprit avec Minerva ce sort simple, afin de le renforcer pour que personne n'arrive, à moins qu'il soit très fort, de trouver ce qu'il avait demandé aux Mangemorts. Puis, quand tout cela fut fait, il ressortit de l'atrium, suivit de Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Quand il fut dans le couloir, Harry appela les deux Aurors qui étaient près de l'ascenseur afin qu'ils aillent de nouveau surveiller les Mangemorts et qu'ils les amènent à la prison qu'ils avaient faite tout au fond du ministère, au niveau moins un. Harry fut étonné de voir, en sortant de l'ascenseur dans le hall d'entrée, que personne n'était là, ni pour les retenir, ni pour leur poser des questions. C'était tellement inhabituel, qu'il dit à ses amis de le suivre au trois-balais, afin d'aller boire un coup. Ses amis, ne comprenant pas exactement pourquoi il voulait aller là-bas, se turent, et le suivirent simplement. Arrivés devant le petit bistro, il prit une potion, dont il se mit deux gouttes dans les yeux. Les deux Weasley, ne sachant aps pourquoi il avait fait cela, se posèrent des questions. Hermione, elle, avait tout deviné. Elle regarda Harry, qui entrait dans le bar. A l'intérieur, il se posa tout au fond de la salle. Quand ses amis se furent installés, il expliqua, après avoir regardé dans tous les coins de la salle, que la potion qu'il avait pris servait à voir si des personnes étaient sous une cape d'invisibilité. Quand il eut finit son explication, la porte s'ouvrit devant un homme d'âge mur, qui s'avança vers le bar, en ayant fugitivement regardé la table où se trouvait Harry et ses amis. Ceux-ci ne virent pas que cet homme n'était pas entré seul, mais que deux Aurors le suivaient sous la cape d'invisibilité. Harry sourit, et hoqua la tête à la question muette de ses amis. Harry engagea alors la discussion sur un sujet banal : le Quidditch. Voyant que les Aurors n'avaient pas l'intention de partir, il murmura à l'oreille de Hermione de lancer discrètement un Stupefix sur la troisième chaise à partir de la droite, au bar. Harry compta, et, à trois, il lancèrent tous les deux un Stupefix sur les deux Aurors invisibles. L'homme qui était venu avec eux se leva, mais n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il était lui aussi stupefixé. Harry s'approcha des deux capes, et les enleva. Le barman et les autres clients furent choqués de voir deux hommes apparaître sous leur nez. Harry décida de garder les deux capes, et d'interroger les deux Aurors. Ils avaient pour mission de les suivre afin de savoir où ils vivaient, et de savoir ce qu'ils avaient demandé aux Mangemorts. N'ayant rien entendu d'intéressant, Harry partit avec ses deux amis, laissant les trois hommes toujours sous le sort Stupefix. Ils rigolaient toujours, quand ils poussèrent, trois minutes plus tard, la porte de la maison de Harry. Ils avaient en effet joué un beau tour au ministère, et, en prime, ils avaient beaucoup avancé au sujet des Hurcruxes.


End file.
